Milk Is My Sugar
by Soror Lucis
Summary: HD Harry macht etwas sehr Dummes und muss nun Draco Malfoy vor seinen wollüstigen Mitschülern beschützen. Er beschließt zusätzlich dem verwirrten, paranoiden Malfoy zu helfen, seinen Lebenspartner zu finden. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.
1. Schneefall

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung:** Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955

Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen.

Hallo Leute,

Hier ist mal wieder ein neues Projekt von mir. Und zwar eine Übersetzung. Der Originalautor sagt zu dieser Story, dass sie aus purem Spaß geschrieben wird und einfach nur verrückt ist. Niemand sollte sie also all zu ernst nehmen -lach-. Auch im Englischen ist sie noch nicht abgeschlossen, im Moment gibt es 11 Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet genauso über diese Geschichte lachen, wie ich, als ich sie das erste Mal gelesen hab.

Also: Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

* * *

Milk is my Sugar

1. Schneefall

Der Garten, befindlich mitten in der Hogwarts Schule. Ein ziemlich großes, quadratisches Grasfeld, umgeben von gotischen Säulen auf allen vier Seiten. Einige Steinbänke verstreut über den gesamten Platz. Geschützt vor der Welt da draußen, geschützt vor Naturgewalten.

Dies war das schöne, grüne Herz von Hogwarts, bei Tage, wie auch in der Nacht.

Es waren noch dreizehn Tage vor Draco Malfoys siebten Jahr an dieser Schule. Er saß auf einer dieser Steinbänke und blickte in den Himmel, mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck in seinen blassen Gesichtzügen. Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr abends, doch die Sonne schlummerte immer nach am Horizont. Hunderte gotische Fenster in den Mauern der Festung reflektierten ihren orange-pinken Schein. Draco rollte seine Augen. Er blickte um sich, die enormen Schlosswände, die seine kleine Gestalt tief in eine steinige Umarmung schlossen. Er konnte hier mitten zwischen den riesigen Wänden den Horizont nicht sehen, aber es war wichtig, dass er wusste, dass er da war. Es war wichtig, dass er wusste, dass die Sonne da war.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf fallen, ein paar glitzernde blonde Locken störten seine Sicht. Die Sonne bedeutete alles für ihn. Sie war seine Erlösung und seine Verdammnis.

"Verdammte Scheiße!", murmelte der junge Zauberer, "Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, ich wäre als jemand anderes geboren." Draco griff nach etwas unter seiner Robe. Als er es gefunden hatte seufzte er mit Erleichterung. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen zog er einen kleinen silbernen Würfel in der Größe einer Streichholzschachtel hinaus. Es fühlte sich eiskalt in seinen Fingern an. Grinsen, streckte er sich, feuchtete seinen Zeigefinger zwischen seinen Lippen an und überprüfte die Windrichtung. Nur ein kleiner Lufthauch ließ seine Fingerspitze prickeln. Er war so schwach, dass er noch nicht einmal seine Haare zwirbelte.

"Perfekt."

Mit krönender Sorgfalt öffnete er die winzige Schachtel und schaufelte eine kaum sichtbare Menge silbriges Puder auf seine linke Fingerspitze. Dann hielt er den Finger unter seine Nase und schniefte den ganzen diamantfarbenen Staub ein.

"Verdammt... so bitter..." Die Augen geschlossen, hielt er für einen Moment seinen Atem an und verzog das Gesicht leicht, bei dem brennenden Gefühl in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte seinen Körper zittern und das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Er schauderte, fiel auf den Boden und fasste mit seinen bleichen Händen an seine Schläfen. Und dann, endlich, war die Erleichterung gnädig genug, über ihn zu kommen, ihn in Glückseeligkeit und Freiheit treiben zu lassen.

"Ja.... So gut... Vielleicht werde ich es überleben... zumindest einen weiteren Tag..."

Ein lautes Klappern eines auf den Boden gefallenen Besens lenkte Draco von seinen Gedanken ab. Es kam von dem steinernen Korridor, welcher den grünen Garten von allen vier Seiten einkreiste. Draco versuchte herauszufinden, aus welcher Richtung das Geräusch gekommen war und stand auf, um etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung zu bekommen. Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, sich nicht nervös um sich selbst zu drehen, wie ein hilfloses Kaninchen mitten auf einer Waldlichtung. Sein Herz klopfte fest in seiner Brust, als er schwarzes Haar aufglitzern sah. Harry Potter kam näher, im organgenen Sonnenlicht, und sah schockiert und vor allem sehr sauer aus.

"Ah, Scheiße!"

Harry war in weniger als 10 Sekunden bei ihm. Schnell griff er nach der kleinen Schachtel in Dracos Hand und unterzog sie einer strengen Untersuchung seiner ungewöhnlich grünen Augen. Draco glühte.

"Hey! Gib das zurück, Potter!", rief er aufgebracht und runzelte seine dunkel silbernen Augenbrauen auf eine bedrohliche Art und Weise.

"Das werde ich nicht, Malfoy! Bist du bescheuert?", fauchte Harry, "Drogen zu nehmen ist nicht wirklich das, was du hier auf dieser Schule machen darfst."

"Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Potter, aufzupassen, was ich mit meinem Leben tue und was nicht!", zischte Draco und trat näher an den Gryffindor heran, "Gib mir diese verdammte Schachtel, sofort!"

"Leck mich, Malfoy! Ich meine es ernst! Wie viele jüngere Schüler hast du schon mit diesem Zeug versorgt, du verdammter Drogendealer?" Harry war eindeutig sehr wütend und winkte unvorsichtig mit der Schachtel in seiner Hand. Draco zuckte ängstlich. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schaute den Gryffindor ernst an.

"Es ist einzig und alleine für den eigenen Gebrauch, du Klugscheißer. Ich bin kein Drogendealer. Ich würde das Zeug niemanden andrehen, auch wenn er auf Knien vor mir rumrutschen würde."

"Ja, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dir glaube, ist genauso groß, wie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand gerade auf Knien vor dir rumrutscht, Malfoy!" Harry seufzte. "Ich werde direkt zum Schulleiter gehen."

"Dann geh! Geh und heul dich bei dem alten Ziegebock aus, das geht mir so was vom am Arsch vorbei! Solange du mir die Schachtel zurückgibst, sofort! Das Zeug ist wirklich schwer zu beschaffen und noch dazu scheiße teuer!", sagte Draco mit bedrohlichen Unterton und versuchte nach dem Würfel zu schnappen.

"Als ob mich das interessieren würde!" Harry grinste höhnisch, während er Draco ausweichte. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Zeug niemandem mehr das Leben zerstört. Nicht einmal deins, obwohl du weißt, dass ich dir am liebsten den gesamten Stoff mit einem Zug in deine Nase stecken würde und dich damit einer Überdosis aussetzen würde. Guck... Hier fällt dein kostbarer Schnee." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Harry den Deckel der Schachtel und ließ das feine glitzernde Puder ins grüne Gras rieseln wie Puderzucker auf einen Kuchen.

Dracos Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

"Aaaaaaaaargh! Du verdammter Hurensohn! Arschloch! Zurückgebliebener Schwanzlutscher!" Draco brüllte Harry an, stürzte auf ihn und schlug den Gryffindor mit seiner linken Faust mitten in den Kiefer. "Verfluchter elender IDIOT!"

Harry torkelte überrascht zurück und hielt sich sein Gesicht. "Scheiße, Malfoy! Das Zeug hat dich offensichtlich schon komplett bescheuert gemacht!"

"Du sagst, dass ich bescheuert bin, du Dummkopf? _Ich bin bescheuert?_ Ha! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du da grade angestellt hast? Du krankes _Arschloch_, du hast gerade den Rest meiner Schulzeit zerstört, voll und ganz und nicht wieder gut zu machen! Viel besser, du hast es gerade geschafft, mein _verdammtes Leben zu zerstören!_ Ich geh zu Dumbledore!" Draco dampfte.

"_Du_ sagst es Dumbledore?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue, während er Blut spuckte. "Was laberst du _um Himmels Willen_ für ein wirres Zeug?"

Harry bemerkte benommen, dass Draco an ihm vorbeistürmte, zurück ins Schloss und etwas murmelte wie, dass Harry das noch bereuen würde.

Ohne genau zu wissen warum, rannte der Gryffindor dem Slytherin hinterher.

...TBC...

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Auch wenn ich nur übersetzt habe, würde ich mich doch über Reviews freuen. Also: Fasst euch ans Herz und schreibt mir! -auf die Knie fällt-

Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Voldi ist schon lange über den Jordan gegangen und hat auch keine wesentliche Rolle.

Also bis zum nächsten Chap,

Eure Soror Lucis


	2. Getting it all fucked up

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung**: Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen.

Hallöle,

Mensch hab ich viel Reviews bekommen -umkipp-. Da lohnt es sich doch, schnell weiter zu übersetzen. Jetzt erfahrt ihr, was überhaupt Sache ist und ich will euch deshalb nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen.

Let's go...

* * *

Milk is my Sugar

2. Getting it all fucked up

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hörte von der Ankunft von Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter lange bevor die beiden überhaupt den Raum betraten. Laute Echos von zwei keifenden Stimmen fanden den Weg von der Treppe hinter der Tür in seine Ohren. Gerade in diesem Augenblick hörte er, wie Harry Potter grob von Draco Malfoy forderte, dass er ihm erzählte woher zur Hölle der andere Junge von dem Passwort zum Schulleiterbüro wusste. Die Antwort war beinahe dreist, wenn man bedachte, dass Draco Lucius Malfoys Sohn war und alles wusste, was er meinte wissen zu müssen.

Die Tür sprang ziemlich gewaltvoll auf und die beiden Jungen waren sofort still, als sie den Schulleiter sahen und vor allem seinen fordernden Blick.

"Professor Dumbledore,", murmelte Harry, "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

Dumbledore seufzte und bedeutete den beiden, sich vor den schwer beladenen Schreibtisch zu setzen. Dann betrachtete er die beiden Jungen mit einem fragenden Funkeln in seinen alten Augen.

"Also, was ist der Grund für diesen plötzlichen Besuch von euch beiden?"

"Schulleiter,", fing Draco an, sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch und schritt durch den Raum, wie ein Irrer, "Potter hat grade das erstaunlich Blödeste in seinem Leben gemacht und ich bin so kurz davor ihn zu töten!" Draco presste seinen Zeigefinger und seinen Daumen zusammen.

"Tatsächlich?" Dumbledore bedeutete dem Slytherin weiterzureden.

"Er sah mich, wie ich die Droge genommen habe und dann nahm er die Schachtel und öffnete sie und alles flog mit dem Wind weg und jetzt bin ich total außer mir und ich weiß nicht, was ich morgen früh machen werde, wenn ich nicht meine gewöhnliche Dosis nehme und ich werde ernsthaft dafür sorgen, dass er das für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen wird und WIE UM HIMMELS WILLEN SOLL ICH AB MORGEN AM LEBEN BLEIBEN?"

"BERUHIGEN SIE SICH, Mr. Malfoy!", rief Dumbledore. Er schaute den keuchenden Slytherin mit sorgenvollem Blick an. "Ich verstehe, dass Sie einen ernsten Grund zum Schimpfen und Toben haben, aber lasst uns über dieses Problem friedlich nachdenken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht sterben werden."

Harry beobachtete die beiden verwundert. Irgendwie fühlte er sich seiner Aktion nicht mehr so sicher.

"Mr. Potter... Harry?", sprach Dumbledore, nachdem Draco sich gezwungen hatte wenigstens etwas ruhiger zu werden. Der Slytherin wanderte nun durch den Raum, überprüfte die Bücherrücken in den Regalen des Schulleiters und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen.

"Weißt du, was du getan hast, Harry?"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich habe Malfoy davor beschützt, sein Leben mit diesen Drogen zu zerstören."

Der Schulleiter seufzte laut und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid, aber du hast Mr. Malfoys Aktionen falsch verstanden, Harry. Das silberne Puder, welches er benutzt hat, war keine normale Droge. Nichts von diesen Muggel Rauschgiften. Es war eine Medizin für sehr starke Veela und Halbveela."

Harry blinzelte nur. Dumbledore verstand, dass er weitersprechen musste.

"Draco Malfoy hat Veelablut in seinen Adern, Harry. Wusstest du das?"

"Ähm, na ja... Ich habe mich nie sehr für seine Verwandten interessiert." Harry wurde rot, aber er wusste nicht wirklich warum.

Draco schnaubte wütend. "Ja, du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige auf dieser Schule, der dieses kleine Detail aus meinem Leben nicht kennt. Und ich dachte, der berühmte Harry Potter würde seine Feinde kennen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich hab schon öfters den Verdacht gehabt, dass du nicht ganz menschlich warst, Malfoy", sagte er, nachdenklich.

"Ach, hast du wirklich? Erzähl mir was neues!", spottete Draco.

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint." Harry schmollte. "Zumindest nicht dieses Mal."

In Dumbledores Augen, die schon vieles gesehen hatten, glitzerte es kurz auf. "Wie dem auch sei, Harry... Als du Mr. Malfoys Medikament weggeworfen hast, hast du ihm den Annäherungsversuchen seiner Mitschüler ausgesetzt. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

"Ähm, nicht wirklich", antwortete der Gryffindor und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl.

"Du verdammter Blödmann." Draco schnaubte. "Der Schulleiter sagt, dass, wenn diese abendliche Dosis verbraucht ist, ich anfangen werde das Veela Charisma auszustrahlen und jeder wird wie wild auf mich werden und versuchen mich zu bespringen, jederzeit und an jedem Ort, wie bescheuerte Hunde."

"Es ist sowieso jeder wild auf dich, du Dummschädel!" Harry konnte nicht anders als zurückzuschreien, doch er bereute sofort seinen Ausbruch von Eifersucht. "Ich meine, du bist sowieso schon ein .... ähm... heißer Typ. Also... ähm... Warum sollte dieser kleine Nachteil die Situation ändern?"

Draco runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und ließ Dumbledore stattdessen an seiner Stelle antworten.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy hat ein sehr mächtiges Veela Erbe. Wie du vielleicht weißt, ist er ein sogenannter Reinblüter. Und das macht die Situation wirklich gefährlich. Ohne seine regelmäßige Medizin wird er die anvisierte Beute jedes liebeskranken Teenagers auf dieser Schule. Und wenn die Wochen verstreichen, wird dies zu einem ununterbrochenen sexuellen Schikane werden, was wirklich von sehr ernster Natur wäre."

"Sie meinen also... Jeder möchte Malfoy vergewaltigen?", fragte Harry neugierig, "Mann, das möchte ich sehen."

"Das wirst du", säuselte der Schulleiter, "Es dauert nämlich mindestens drei Wochen, um die Medizin aus Südindien einliefern zu lassen und in dieser Zeit braucht Mr. Malfoy sehr starken Schutz. Und weil es nun mal so ist... Ich beordere dich, Harry Potter, Mr. Malfoys persönlicher Beschützer in dieser Zeit ohne Heilmittel zu sein."

"Was?", rief Draco aufgebracht, "Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich will Potter nicht die ganze Zeit um mich herum haben! Das ist widerwärtig!"

"Dieses eine Mal stimme ich Malfoy zu!", rief Harry, "Ich werde nicht seinen Schutzengel oder sonst etwas in der Art spielen! Das soll er alleine machen!"

Dumbledore schaute die beiden über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber es ist deine Schuld. Du hast es selbst soweit gebracht. Und obwohl ich fürchte, dass dieser Entschluss für Chaos in der Öffentlichkeit sorgen wird, ist es ausschließlich für den Schutz von Mr. Malfoy. Und ihr beide solltet es akzeptieren. Das ist ein Befehl."

Draco und Harry tauschten wütende Blicke aus.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Keine Widerrede", warnte Dumbledore.

"Aber das ist lächerlich!" Draco fand den Mut es zu erklären. "Woher wissen sie, dass Potter nicht sofort anfängt mich zu bespringen, sobald ich anfange es auszustrahlen? Das wäre äußerst ekelhaft und seien Sie sicher, dass ich das dem Ministerium mitteilen werde, wenn so etwas passiert."

"Harry ist ein sehr starker Zauberer, Mr. Malfoy. Und übrigens ist die Feindseeligkeit zwischen euch beiden eine der Stärksten, die ich je gesehen habe. Und deshalb bezweifle ich, dass sie so einfach besiegt werden kann. Ich würde sogar sehr überrascht sein, wenn Harry Sie überhaupt anfassen würde."

"Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dich niemals anfassen würde, Malfoy", versicherte Harry, "Ich würde es noch nicht einmal mit einem zehn Meter langen Stock tun."

Draco hatte den Anstand nur ein wenig beleidigt zu schauen. "Das werden wir sehen."

Harry starrte den Slytherin mit einem mörderischen Blick an.

"Na, na, Jungs", störte Dumbledore den kommenden Streit, "Versucht es mit einem Waffenstillstand. Schließlich wird Mr. Potter Sie ab morgen überallhin begleiten, in ihre Schulstunden, zum Frühstück und Mittagessen und zu ihren Abendaktivitäten."

"Was? Das ist... Das ist total unnötig, Schulleiter", meckerte Draco.

"Nur über meine Leiche", stöhnte Harry, "Ich will ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, was Malfoys Abendaktivitäten sind, geschweige denn, dass ich an ihnen teilnehmen möchte!"

Dumbledore lächelte nur strahlend, was die beiden Jungen im hohen Maße ärgerte.

"Ich denke, ihr beide werdet einsehen, warum ich dieses Arrangement veranlasst habe, spätestens in ein paar Tagen. Harry, wenn Mr. Malfoy irgendetwas passiert, ist es deine Pflicht ihm zu helfen, sonst fallen die Konsequenzen auf deine Schulter. Und Mr. Malfoy, wenn die Sache so weit geht, wie ich denke, dass sie geht, dann werde ich überrascht sein, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Mr. Potter bei Ihnen ist."

Draco schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme. Harry saß unbeweglich auf seinem Stuhl.

"Oh, noch eine Sache, bevor ihr zwei zu Bett geht." Der Schulleiter klang verdächtig schadenfroh.

"Ja?", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Falls es notwendig ist werdet ihr beide euch das gleiche Schlafzimmer teilen müssen. Harry, mach dich für die Möglichkeit bereit, dass du in ein paar Tagen in die Verliese ziehen musst."

Harry fiel vom Stuhl, als er das hörte.

Draco verließ das Büro wild fluchend.

...TBC...

* * *

Und hat's euch gefallen? Wollt ihr weiterlesen? Alles ganz wichtige Fragen, die ihr mir in einer Review beantworten könnt.

Amunet: Joa, du hast richtig geraten. -Keks geb- Schön, dass dir die Story, also das erste Kapitel meine ich, gefallen hat.

Tarivi: Mein allerliebste Beta (und mein einzigster...). Wir gehen am Donnerstag ins Kiihinoo! -grinst breit- Freu mich tierisch. Und erst das nächste Wochenende.... -evilgrin- Hab dich und die anderen super dolle lieb!!! -kiss- Neues Projekt?... Achso... -flush-... hab schon angefangen, aber bin absolut noch nicht zufrieden. Das darf niemand lesen...

Snuggles2: -lach- Ja, les das Original, es lohnt sich. Manche Sachen kommen im Original einfach besser rüber. Aber dass ist wohl immer so.

pluesch86: Schnell genug übersetzt? -zwinker- Hab ja jetzt fast Ferien. Und viiieeel Zeit, ich denke, ihr müsst nicht all zu lange immer warten. Und was deine Vermutung angeht: Der Kandidat hat 100 Gummipunkte... -grins-

blub: -kleinmach- War das schnell genug? -hofft feste- Werde mich immer beeilen, aber ich bin ja auch kein D-Zug, oder?

Deedochan: -zwinker- Ja, hab mich extra beeilt. Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. -sich und Michael Serpent die Daumen drückt-

Dark-live: -grins- Ja, Harry ist wirklich drastisch, aber er ist ja auch Gyffindor. -zwinker-

Dray: -bedankt sich- Solche Reviews mag ich. Da wird Klartext geredet... Was die Schreibart angeht, ich musste sie dem Originalautor angleichen, aber wenn's flüssig zu lesen ist, freue ich mich natürlich. Das ist nämlich das größte Problem eines Übersetzers. Danke noch mal!

Ashumaniel: Hab mich ganz dolle beeilt. Zufrieden? -zwinker- Hoffentlich geht das mit den anderen auch relativ schnell. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich.


	3. Snapes Vortrag

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung:** Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955

Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen.

Hi,

Mensch, so viele Reviews hab ich noch nie bekommen -tot umkipp- Ich freu mich sooo tierisch, dass euch meine Übersetzung gefällt! Ich fahr das Wochenende weg und spiele Marathon-DSA -freu-! Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich doch schon mal das dritte Kapitel hochladen kann. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Milk is my Sugar

3. Snapes Vortrag

Es war zwei Minuten nach acht Uhr morgens. Harry Potter, gekleidet in verblichenen Jeans und einem schwarzen Pullover für windige Tage, stand mitten in Professor Snapes Büro. Draco stand neben ihm, seine Haut war mondhell, sein Haar strahlender als sonst und seine Augen schienen in einem mondfarbenen Leuchten. Oder war das bloß eine optische Täuschung? Harry wusste es nicht, weil er sich Draco nie wirklich so genau angesehen hatte.

"Potter, ich denke nicht, dass Sie sonderlich viel über Veela wissen, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich Sie hierher beordert habe", begann Snape. Harry blickte ihn finster an. Aber eher aus dem Grund, dass er Snape Recht geben musste.

"Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie ein paar wesentliche Fakten über Mr. Malfoy wissen, wenn Sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen beschützen sollen. Aus diesem Grund, setzten Sie sich und hören Sie einmal in ihrem Leben zu", sprach Snape weiter.

"Nun ja. Ich denke es _ist_ wichtig, zu wissen mit was für eine Art von Freak ich leben muss", erwiderte Harry scharf, "Also höre ich zu."

"Freak? Du nennst mich einen _Freak_?", rief Draco aufgebracht.

"Ja, offensichtlich", spottete Harry.

"Jungs", unterbrach Snape, "Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Sie meinen Patensohn beleidigt haben."

Draco lächelte einfältig. Natürlich genoss er diesen Vortrag, er wusste schließlich genau, dass jede einzelne Minute eine Tortur für Harry war.

"Potter, setzen Sie sich", kommandierte Snape.

Harry trollte sich beharrlich auf einen von Professor Snapes Ledersessel, setzte sich hin, verschränkte die Arme und blickte unverwandt nach vorne. Snape setzte sich hinter seinen massiven Schreibtisch, offensichtlich versuchte er besonders autoritär zu wirken. Trotzdem dachte Harry, dass der Teller mit Sandwiches und die Kanne mit Kürbissaft das Bild ein wenig zerstörten.

Draco ließ sich in einen Lehnstuhl neben Harrys fallen, legte seine Beine faul über die Armlehne und gähnte. Harry wunderte sich über den vollkommenen Mangel an Angst, den der Slytherin Junge gegenüber seinem Lehrer zeigte. Offensichtlich waren sie sich sehr nahe. Patensohn? Oh, na klar.

Snape schaute den Gryffindor böse an. "So, Mr. Potter... Vielleicht sollte diese kleine Einweisung mit Mr. Malfoys Hintergrund anfangen."

Harry gab kein Kommentar von sich, er nickte nur ein wenig mit dem Kopf , um zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte.

"Es ist ein seltener Zufall, dass Mr. Malfoy einige Veela Gene geerbt hat. Aktive Veela Gene. Wie Sie vielleicht schon einmal gehört haben, was ich bezweifle, deshalb... Veela sind normalerweise immer weiblich. Tatsächlich ist Draco die siebzehnte männliche Veela, die jemals registriert worden ist."

"Wunderbar", lächelte Harry während seine Augen voller Desinteresse glimmten.

"Diese Gene hat er von Mr. Lucius Malfoy geerbt, der auch eine Halbveela ist, und die sechzehnte registrierte männliche Veela auf der Welt. Lady Narcissa hat keine Veela Gene, die aus der Black Familie stammt."

"Wie interessant", säuselte Harry.

"Potter, wenn du irgendwas an meinen Verwandten lustig findest...", fing Draco an, doch Snape brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

"Draco, denke daran, was passiert, wenn du deine Beherrschung verlierst."

Schmollend widmete Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Schnürsenkeln.

"Was passiert, wenn Malfoy seine Beherrschung verliert?", fragte Harry nun etwas mehr interessiert.

"Du weißt, was passiert, Potter", murmelte Draco, "Du warst auch bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft 1994."

"Oh", Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, "Ja... Ich denke, ich kann mich daran erinnern. Die bulgarischen Veela."

"Genau."

"Ihre Gesichter... sie wurden zu scharfen, schrecklich-verzogenen Vogelköpfen und ihnen wuchsen lange, schuppige Flügel."

Draco sah Harry misstrauisch an, genauso wie Snape und Harry fand ihre verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücke so lustig, dass er nicht anders konnte, als loszulachen.

"Oh... Merlin...", pustete er zwischen erstickten Gekicher, "Der ach-so-gut-aussehende Draco Malfoy, verwandelt sich in einen Vogel!"

"Tut mir ja leid, deinen Spaß zu unterbrechen, Potter", rief Draco ziemlich sauer in Harrys lautes Gelächter hinein, "...aber, da ich nur eine _halbe_ Veela bin, wird bei mir nur der Flügel-Teil passieren. Ich werde _nicht_ zu einem Vogel!"

"Aber du bekommst trotzdem Flügel." Harry kicherte. "Lass sie mal sehen!"

"Nein." Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Das würde mein bestes Hemd und meinen Umhang ruinieren."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. "Du bist so ein eingebildeter Snob, Malfoy."

"Natürlich bin ich das. Der Krieg hat _gar nichts_ geändert", grinste Draco, halb amüsiert.

Harry grinste zurück, obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, warum.

"Okay. Lasst uns fortfahren..." Snape massierte seine Schläfen. Er wurde offensichtlich gestört von der mysteriösen leichten Atmosphäre, die die beiden Jungen so plötzlich geschaffen hatten. "Potter, wenn Veela böse werden, dann passieren auch noch andere Veränderungen, als nur die Flügel. Es wachsen auch noch schärfere Zähne und lange, spitze Krallen."

"Und nun werden Sie meinen Spaß wieder unterbrechen, um mir zu erzählen, dass nur der Krallen-Teil passiert, weil er ja nur eine _halbe_ Veela ist."

"Tut mir ja leid, aber das ist falsch, Mr. Potter. Es ist der _Scharfe-Zähne-_Teil, der mit meinem Patensohn passiert."

"Also versuch nicht, mich zu bespringen, solange du dir nicht wünscht, deine Zunge zu verlieren", fügte Draco hinzu.

Harry schaute ihn angeekelt an. "Ich würde dich noch nicht einmal dann bespringen, wenn du neben mir die letzte Person auf der Erde wärst. Im Grunde würde ich mich nicht wundern, wenn ich eher Voldemorts toten Körper bespringen würde, als dich."

"Uh... Das ist ein schreckliches Bild, Potter", würgte Draco, "Ich bin nicht _so_ scheußlich."

Harry wunderte sich über das, was er aus seinem Mund gelassen hatte und würgte ebenfalls.

"Du hast Recht- du bist nicht so scheußlich."

Snape massierte wieder seine Schläfen.

"So... Jetzt, wo Sie über die Umstände aufgeklärt sind, was passiert wenn Mr. Malfoy ärgerlich wird, denke ich, dass Sie wirklich versuchen sollten, mit ihm auszukommen. Solange Sie nicht im Krankenflügel enden wollen."

"Ja, ja", murmelte Harry gelangweilt, "Gibt es noch irgendetwas anderes zu besprechen?"

"Ja, gibt es", sagte Snape mit einem leisen, jedoch warnenden Ton, "Sie werden diesen Raum nicht eher verlassen, bevor wir dieses Problem nicht vollständig besprochen haben. Ich werde Ihre Unverschämtheit nicht tolerieren. Sie haben das Leben meines Patensohnes ein großes Stück schwieriger gemacht und ich verlange von Ihnen, einem elenden Gryffindor und Harry Potter noch dazu, dass Sie sich größte Mühe geben, Ihren Fehler zu korrigieren."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig nervös und ein wenig schuldig noch dazu. "Okay."

Snape setzte sich wieder hin und nahm sich ein Croissant von einem Teller, der neben einem großen Becher mit Kaffee auf seinem Tisch stand. Er biss ein Ende ab und kaute, bevor er weitersprach. Die beiden Jungen warteten in Stille.

"Ich denke wäre weise, Ihr Basiswissen über Veela abzudecken. Es gibt noch einige andere Dinge, als ihre visuelle Veränderung."

Harry nickte und schaute zu Draco herüber, der gerade seine Fingernägel untersuchte.

"Veela sind sehr schöne und mächtige magische Kreaturen. Sie werden auch Geister des Windes genannt. Das ist wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, die Luft zu kontrollieren. Sie können Stürme und Wirbelwinde und anderes derartiges hervorrufen."

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich beim nächsten Quidditch-Tunier gut auf meinen Besen aufpassen", fügte Draco hinzu.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Das glaube ich nicht."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen, winkte Draco mit einer Hand und rief einen kleinen Wirbelsturm über Harrys Kopf herbei. Er zerzauste die Haare des Gryffindors noch unordentlicher, als sie sowieso schon waren und verblasste schließlich.

"Das war nur ein kleiner, ich habe noch nicht alle meine Kräfte zusammen. Die Medizindosis gestern wirkt immer noch", erklärte Draco.

Doch das ließ den eingeschüchterten Gesichtsausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht nicht weniger werden. "Du hast das ohne deinen Zauberstab getan."

"Natürlich habe ich das. Veela brauchen keine Zauberstäbe."

Professor Snape hatte sein Croissant nun vollständig gegessen. "Also dann, lasst uns weitermachen. Ich habe andere Pläne, als meinen ganzen Morgen mit euch zu verbringen."

Draco schmiegte sich noch mehr in seinen Stuhl und fing an, seine Finger zu dehnen. Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Snape.

"Veela sind sehr begabt in Heilmagie, sie wissen besonders viel über Heilmittel, das ist auch der Grund, warum Draco so gut in Zaubertränke ist. Ihr Instinkt führt sie und sie können die Inhaltstoffe herausfinden, nur indem sie riechen oder es berühren."

"Und ich dachte immer, Malfoy küsst nur Ihren Arsch und ist nicht _wirklich_ gut in Zaubertränke", murmelte Harry. Draco hörte ihn und schickte ihm einen tödlichen Blick.

"Pass auf, was du sagst, Goldjunge."

Snape beschloss es zu ignorieren und fuhr fort, als ob niemand seine Tirade gestört hätte.

"Aber das, was Mr. Malfoy so außergewöhnlich macht, ist, dass er ein sehr begabter Heilmagier, mit der Fähigkeit des Heilens in seiner Magie verbunden, ist." Snape wurde still, als ob er auf Harrys Kommentar wartete. Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

"Okay, also kann er ein paar Heilsprüche besser als der Rest von uns. Was ist das lustige daran?"

Dracos Augen waren weit geöffnet, in ihnen blitzte purer Zorn und er lehnte sich wütend nach vorne, sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf der Armlehne abstützend.

"Ein paar Heilsprüche? _Ein paar Heilsprüche?_ Oh, ich denke, ich kann einiges mehr als das, Potter!"

"Nicht doch, Draco. Denk an deine Beherrschung", warnte Snape, "Ich denke Mr. Potter wird schon früh genug herausfinden, was ich wirklich meinte."

Harry war verwirrt und beäugte den Slytherin skeptisch. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah aus, wie der eines kleinen Kindes, das einen Wutanfall hatte.

"Ist sonst noch etwas?", fragte er.

"Oh ja, ist es", lächelte Snape hämisch und sein fettiges schwarzes Haar fiel über seine Augen, "Veela sind auch sehr- und ich meine _sehr_- eifersüchtiger Natur. Falls Mr. Malfoy seinen Lebenspartner gefunden hat, gehen Sie nicht zwischen sie."

"Woher kommt der Gedanke, dass ich jemals zwischen Malfoy und seinen Lebenspartner gehen würde?", lachte Harry, "Lächerlich! Ich würde noch nicht einmal _angucken_ können, wie er jemandes Gesicht ablutscht."

"Ich sage das nur für den Fall, dass Dracos Zauber beginnt, auch Sie zu beeinflussen", lächelte Snape böse.

Harry guckte entsetzt. "Aber Dumbledore sagte, dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich ist."

"Ja, es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich", gab Snape zu. Dann schien er etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied sich jedoch offensichtlich, es nicht zu erwähnen, "Nun gut.... Ich denke, wir haben jetzt alle wichtigen Fakten besprochen. Ich denke, dass Mr. Malfoy Ihnen gerne weitere Details erklären wird, wenn sie gebraucht werden, Potter."

"_Wenn_ sie gebraucht werden?", äffte Draco nach.

Harry schaute Draco finster an.

Snape hob den, sowieso schon kalten, Becher Kaffee an seinen Mund. "So, nun geht. Ich habe genug von euch beiden."

Draco sprang sofort auf, ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch, legte sich eine große Menge von dem Essen auf ein Tablett und ging zur Tür hinaus.

"Potter, wenn du den Kürbissaft mitnehmen würdest?", rief er ungeduldig zurück zu Harry, der sehr verwundert über das plötzliche Ende des Treffens war, "Wir essen unser Frühstück im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Oh, natürlich", murmelte Harry. Langsam stand Harry von dem Sessel auf, nahm die Saftkanne vor Snapes krummer Nase und bummelte hinter Draco her.

"Ähm. Was sollte das?"

"Schau auf die Uhr, Potter. Es ist fast neun Uhr. Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle ist vorbei."

Harry schaute finster auf seine Armbanduhr und sah, das Draco Recht hatte.

"Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, Hermione und Ron das hier zu erklären. Sie waren gestern Abend schon am Schlafen, als ich vom Turm zurückkam und ich hatte vor, es ihnen vor dem Unterricht zu erklären."

"Musst du ihnen immer alles erklären?", spottete Draco, "Wie armselig."

"Es wird eher _höflich_ und _freundlich_ genannt, Malfoy. Falls du überhaupt weißt, was diese Wörter bedeuten." Harry blickte eisig auf den Blonden.

"Du kannst es Granger in einer viertel Stunde erklären", seufzte Draco, "Sie ist bei mir in Arithmantik."

Harry war erstaunt. "Malfoy, hast du da grad etwas Nettes zu mir gesagt?"

"Huh? Nein!" Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Ich sagte, dass Granger bei mir in Arithmantik ist. Was ist daran den nett?"

Harry grinste.

"Potter, ich habe _nichts_ nettes zu dir gesagt!"

Harry versteckte ein breites Lächeln hinter seiner Handfläche.

...TBC...

* * *

So, das war's fürs erste. Wie gesagt, ich bin das Wochenende nicht da, also schreibt mir ganz ganz viele Reviews und sorgt dafür, dass ich am Sonntag überrascht aus den Socken kippe und mich ransetze und ganz schnell weiterschreibe.... Erpressung, ich weiß.... -evilgrin-

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht an folgene Reviewschreiberlinge: **Amunet, pluesch86, Gracie, Moin, Dark Luzie, Ashumaniel, vampiry, Todesser, Devilsnight, Myu **und** Samy**. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht jedem von euch etwas schreiben kann, aber ich kann ja auch nicht immer nur 'Danke schön' 'Danke schön'... schreiben, oder? -zwinker- Fühlt euch alle von mir geknuddelt!

So jetzt zu denen, denen ich schon was mehr schreiben kann. Hoffe, ich überspring keinen. -drop-

**Dark-live:** -am Kopf kratz- Ähm... ja... ... -kriegt einen Lachkrampf- Jaaahaaa, Draco ist schon ne geile Sau -lol-

**blub:** Hach ja, die Originalstory ist schon klasse, wa? Und jetzt kannst du auch verstehen, warum es so wahnsinnig Spaß macht, sie zu übersetzten. Ich lach mich jedes Mal krank, wenn ich wieder so schöne Szenen übersetzen darf.

**Tarivi:** Willste noch ne Käsesahne? -grins- Hoffentlich bleibt der Film nicht so lange im Kino, damit ich mir schnell die DVD kaufen kann... -schwärm- Und ab heute ist erst mal DSA angesagt. -hüpf- Hoffentlich nimmt mich Thorsten nicht zu sehr auf die Probe. -bibber- Aber ihr seid ja da und das zählt! -knuddl-

**Snuggles2**: Also ich kann die Originalstory nur empfehlen -grins- Sie ist noch nicht beendet, ist aber im Moment bei 11 Kapiteln. Sie wird aber nur unregelmäßig hochgeladen, deshalb darf sich keiner wundern, wenn es nach dem 11 Kapitel (was ja noch was hin ist...) nicht sofort weitergeht. Dann wird's nämlich work in progress...

**Nici Black:** Bestechungsversuch! Argh! Aber dieser Keks... -schielt zur eigenen Story hinüber- der wär doch was. -lach- Nya, aber hier bei Mims geht's eigentlich mit der Geschwindigkeit des Hochladens, oder?

**Dray:** Ja, du hast recht. Vorhersehbar ist das schon, aber wie gesagt, die Story ist aus purem Spaß geschrieben und ist auch für puren Spaß. Da darf man keine zu verworrenen und ausgedachten Plots haben, sonst müsste man ja nachdenken! -zwinker- Nya, Dracos Wirkung auf andere wird auch bald gezeigt... -evilgrin-

**Deedochan:** -grins- Ob die beiden zusammen auf's Klo müssen? -lach- Naja, darüber gibt's in späteren Kapiteln Aufklärung. Ja, der Sprechende Hut hat wirklich das, was er wollte. Harry ist vorrübergehend beides.... -nick-


	4. Leckerer winziger

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung:** Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955

Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen.

-wuselt rein- Hallöchen,

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich muss jetzt sparsam mit dem hochladen sein... Mein Beta ist nämlich bald im Urlaub und ich hab nur wenig Vorsprung. Hab zwar einen anderen Beta, aber der ist nicht immer so erreichbar wie meine Tarivi. Julie, ich hab dich trotzdem lieb! -zwinker- So, lange Rede kurzer Sinn... Ich wollt nur bescheid sagen, denn ohne Beta lad ich nichts hoch. -feste Regeln hat- Aber hier ist erst mal das vierte Kapitel von MIMS: -wuselt wieder weg-

* * *

Milk is my Sugar

4. Leckerer winziger...

"Was zur _Hölle_ hast du dir dabei gedacht, als du deine Fächer gewählt hast, Malfoy?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schaute missmutig. Er hielt Dracos Stundenplan in seiner Hand und starrte ihn entrüstet an. Die beiden Jungen waren auf dem Weg zum Arithmantik Klassenraum.

"Was meinst du, Potter?"

"Was ich meine?" Harrys immergrüne Augen weiteten sich. "Naja, ich _meine_, dass du Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene _und_ Überflüssig komplizierte Zaubertränke gewählt hast. Bist du komplett bescheuert? Und Okklumentik? Gut, davon weiß ich ein bisschen, aber wie viele Stunden werden wir mit _Snape_ verbringen müssen? Artefakte der Dunklen Künste und Gebundene Magie. Und wieder Snape. Wie grausam!"

"Er ist nun mal mein Patenonkel. Aber sieh, hier habe ich eine Stunde bei Hagrid."

"_Sexualverhalten Magischer Geschöpfe?_"

"Ja, gut zum amüsieren", grinste Draco, "Solange Hagrid nicht sein eigenes Sexualleben auf den Schulplan setzt."

Harry fühlte den Drang, den Slytherin zu schlagen, versuchte aber seinen Ärger so gut wie möglich herunterzuschlucken.

"Naja, Ähm, Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein so... ehm... scharfes Fach zur Auswahl stand."

"Ja, ich wette Ich-weiß-alles-Granger hat es vor euch geheimgehalten, damit ihr eure Zeit nicht mit so was interessantem, wie das vergeudet. Sie ist irgendwie zimperlich, nicht wahr?"

Harry starrte ihn wütend an, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass Dracos Worte doch auf ihre Art Wahrheit beinhalteten. Er widmete sich wieder dem Stundenplan zu.

"Und was ist, wenn ich fragen darf, P.E.W.Z. und Z.M.D?"

"Oh, das sind Abkürzungen für Politische Einblicke in die Welt der Zauberer und Zauberer Mode Designing. Ernsthaft, Potter, ich wundere mich, wie du es geschafft hast, _deinen_ Stundenplan zusammenzufügen, ohne mindestens die Hälfte der angebotenen Fächer zu kennen."

Harry schmollte. "Ich hab das genommen, was Ron genommen hat. Und... ähm... Hermione hat die Fächer für Ron gewählt."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Er musste es nicht, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.

"Guck mich nicht so an, Malfoy", knurrte Harry.

"Okay", sagte Draco selbstgefällig, schaute jedoch nicht weg.

Harry massierte seine geschlossenen Augenlider. "Malfoy..."

"Ich necke dich nur, Potter", sagte Draco, "Wir sind sowieso schon da."

Harry wartete als Draco an die Klassenzimmertür klopfte und sie schließlich öffnete.

"Showtime", grinste er.

Harry brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. "Ja, Showtime."

Als Harry und Draco den Arithmantikraum betraten herrschte eine große Verwunderung im Raum. Die Siebtklässler von allen vier Häusern starrten das Paar durchdringend an, sie hatten nun zwei Dinge zum Anstarren und Wundern.

Als erstes war da die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter gerade mit niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy und offensichtlich in annehmbarer Stimmung den Raum betreten hatte. Der Gryffindor ging ein paar Schritte hinter dem Slytherin, der elegant an den Tischen vorbei stolzierte, um Professor Sinistra eine Notiz von Snape zu geben.

Zweitens war da diese eigenartige Veränderung in Draco Malfoys Erscheinung. Nicht, dass sich diese natürliche gutaussehende Erscheinung eine wirkliche Veränderung gemacht hatte- es war nur, als ob er anbetungswürdiger geworden wäre. Diese Augen, dieses Lächeln, diese helle Haut, das schöne Haar... Die Grazie in seinen Bewegungen... Es gab keine Person in diesem Raum, die ihn nicht verwirrt, jedoch auf eine bewundernde Art anstarrte.

Draco spazierte zu dem Platz neben Blaise, warf seine Bücher auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Was?", fragte er in die still gewordene Klasse.

Plötzlich hörte man deutlich das Knittern von Pergamentrollen und das Klappern fallender Federn. Die Schüler waren offensichtlich aus ihrer Benommenheit aufgewacht und sehr peinlich berührt.

Harry setzte sich in die Nähe von Draco, auf die andere Seite des Ganges, neben Hermione und grinste dämlich.

"Darf ich mit in dein Buch sehen, Hermione, da ich ja normalerweise diesen Kurs nicht besuche?"

"Was?" Hermione sah aus, als ob gerade ein Muggel Wohnwagen über sie gefahren wäre. "Harry, was machst du hier? Und... Und warum bist du mit Malfoy gekommen? Und was ist anders an Malfoy? Er sieht so sonderbar... ähm...egal."

Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Du denkst, dass Malfoy heute sonderbar gutaussehend ist?"

Hermione wurde rot. "Naja... ähm...Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ehm... Erzähl mir sofort, was hier passiert, Harry!"

Harry fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund ein wenig rebellisch und beschloss, Hermione ein wenig zu ärgern. Er lehnte sich faul auf seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme und ließ einen lässigen Unterton in seine Stimme, als er Hermiones Schulbuch aufhob.

"Oh, Ich bin nur Malfoys Beschützer", sagte er gleichgültig, "Hey, dieses Arithmantikbuch sieht cool aus."

"B-Beschützer? Und ändere nicht das Thema", stammelte Hermione, "Nun?"

Harry grinste. "Ich habe Malfoys Medizin weggeschüttet und jetzt beginnt er seinen Veela Zauber auszustrahlen. Ich muss darauf aufpassen, dass ihn keiner bespringt."

Hermione blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Wie wäre es mit einer längeren Version?"

"Vielleicht später."

"Harry!"

Leise kichernd begann Harry Hermione die ganze Geschichte mit leisen Worten zu erzählen.

Seine heitere Stimmung verschwand allmählich, als ihm klar wurde, dass er einen unerträglichen Job vor sich hatte, und am Ende seiner Geschichte war er wieder absolut schlecht gelaunt.

"Aber das ist doch schrecklich, Harry!", sagte Hermione mitfühlend, "Denkst du, du schaffst das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Harry, "Für einen Moment dachte ich, es wäre ganz lustig die Gesichter der Leute zu sehen, wenn sie mich und Malfoy herumgehen sehen, als wären wir Freunde, aber jetzt sehe ich das ganze Bild wieder vor Augen. Wie zur _Hölle_ soll ich das überleben, ohne meinen gesunden Menschenverstand zu verlieren?"

"Naja, hast du daran gedacht, etwas mehr über Veela in Erfahrung zu bringen?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig, "Ich habe da diese sehr gute Buch, das..."

"Mione, mir geht es gut, auch ohne zusätzliche Literatur", lächelte Harry.

"Schüler, würdet ihr bitte aufpassen?", schnappte Professor Sinistra hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, offensichtlich sauer darüber, gegen Wände zu sprechen, "Mr. Malfoy, wären sie so nett und erklären sie mir, welche Zahlenserie den Fidelius Zauber herbeiruft und auf wen sie gerichtet werden sollen?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah den Professor mit seinem gentilen 'sind-sie-sich-sicher'-Blick an. "Vier, sieben, siebzehn, dreiundzwanzig, siebenundfünfzig und einundachtzig. Sechseckig angeordnet, mit dem Verbands Spruch aktiviert und auf beides gerichtet, auf die Person und das zu schützende Objekt."

Harry hörte mit Ehrfurcht zu- er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, über was gesprochen wurde.

"Sehr gut", sagte Professor Sinistra, während ihre Mundwinkel ärgerlich zuckten, "Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Blaise klopfte Draco freundlich auf den Rück, während Crabbe ihm von einer Reihe weiter hinten einen leichten Knuff auf den Arm gab. Harry hatte so ein Verhalten noch nie gesehen und Draco offensichtlich auch nicht, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen. Wie auch immer, die Situation sah nicht all zu ernst aus. Nur ein bisschen Starren und ein wenig freundlich anfassen. Und trotzdem folgte Harry den Geschehnissen wie ein pflichtbewusster Beschützer, während er gelangweilt mit seiner Feder spielte.

"Und wer kann mir sagen, wie man das Fidelius Sechseck in einem Objekt befestigt?", sprach Professor Sinistra weiter und Harry war nicht all zu überrascht, als er Hermiones Hand nach oben schnellen sah.

Der Rest der Unterrichtstunde verlief eher friedlich, obwohl Professor Sinistra hin und wieder die Schüler daran erinnern musste, dass es wichtiger Dinge im Leben gab, als Draco Malfoys schönes Gesicht anzustarren. Draco schmollte daraufhin und Harry kicherte, wogegen die restlichen Schüler lediglich verlegen wieder nach vorne sahen.

Endlich gab es Mittagessen. Harry war nicht erfreut darüber, dass er nun am Slytherintisch sitzen musste, aber er war so hungrig, dass er diese Tatsache so gut wie möglich ignorierte, er passte nur darauf auf, dass niemand an seinem Tisch versuchte, sein Essen zu vergiften.

Jede zweite Minute blickte Harry hinüber an den Gryffindortisch. Ron saß dort mit Hermione, Seamus, Dean und Neville, die alle mit zweifelnden Augen in seine Richtung schauten. Harry dachte sich, dass Hermione ihnen wenigstens die Basisinformationen erzählt haben musste. Harry lächelte schüchtern zu seinen besten Freunden und zeigte ihm ein paar Daumenhoch.

Draco langte über seinen rechten Arm um die Milchkanne zu nehmen.

"Ich kann meinen Kaffee nicht ohne Milch trinken."

"Milch?", sagte Harry und zog eine Grimasse, "Eurgh! _Zucker_ muss da rein. Drei Löffel Zucker."

Draco sah ihn ekelerregt an. "_Zucker?_ Wer um alles in der Welt würde eine gute, heiße, dampfende Tasse Kaffee mit _Zucker_ zerstören?"

"Ich würde es", sagte Harry, "Und es würde immer noch besser schmecken, als deine Mischung aus Kaffee und _Milch_!"

"Was ist falsch an Milch?", fragte Draco und schüttete sich einen großen Spritzer Milch in seine Tasse, "Es ist sehr gesund, viele Vitamine sind da drin und Kalzium. _Zucker_ aber..."

"...ist süß und gut und lecker, wogegen Milch immer fettig und verrottet schmeckt und das Kaffeearoma verdirbt."

"Du hast keinen Sinn für Stil, Potter", stellte Draco fest, "Wir, die Malfoys, gießen Milch in Tee _und_ Kaffee. Wie _richtige_ englische Familien es tun."

"Tja, ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich in keiner richtigen englischen Familie aufgewachsen bin." Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Ich hab immer nur Kaffee trinken können, wenn er kalt war, wenn er die ganze Nacht über auf der kalten Platte gestanden hatte und er schmeckte nun mal mit Zucker definitiv besser."

"Drama queen."

"Arschloch."

Draco und Harry wanden sich von einander ab, beide waren sauer. Es lief nicht wirklich gut zwischen ihnen. Aber was konnten sie schon verlangen? Harry schaute zu dem Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore mit den anderen Lehrern saß. Der alte Zauberer lächelte ihn schwach zu und Harry nickte. Er würde es schaffen. Er würde Draco Malfoy schaffen. Aber als er Professor Snapes säuerliches Gesicht erblickte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Dracos Stundenplan überleben konnte.

"Was _um Himmels Willen_ machst du da, Goyle!" Es war Draco, der sich plötzlich herumdrehte und Gregory Goyle einen Schlag in die Nase versetzte. "Verdammt! Mach das _nie_ wieder!"

"Was ist passiert?" Harry schaute über Dracos Schulter zu Gregory, der auf der anderen Seite von Draco saß. Der pausbäckige Freund von Draco wimmerte nun laut, hielt sich sein Auge und seine Nase und etwas Blut tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern hinab.

"Er hat mir in den Arsch gekniffen", brachte Draco zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus, "Dieses dumme, widerliche Stück Dreck hat mir in den ARSCH GEKNIFFEN!"

Der ganze Slytherintisch drehte seine Köpfe in stiller Verwirrung zu Gregory und Draco -außer Harry, der vor lauter Lachen anfing, sich zu schütteln.

"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Potter, das ist nicht lustig", knurrte Draco.

"Oh, ich denke schon, dass es das ist", kicherte Harry.

Draco haute Harry böse seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen und Harry stöhnte auf, war jedoch nicht in der Lage sein Gekicher zu unterdrücken. Draco knurrte und widmete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Goyle.

"Gregory! Ich verlange von dir eine Entschuldigung! Du hast nicht, _unter gar keinen Umständen_, meinen Arsch zu begrapschen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Gregory wimmerte und Draco trat ihn gegen das Schienbein.

"HABE ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?"

"Tut mir leid, Draco... Tut mir leid..."

"Ja, das sollte es auch", knurrte Draco, "Mach so etwas _nie_ wieder!"

"Aber du hast so einen leckeren, winzigen..."

"Du willst diesen Satz doch nicht _wirklich_ beenden, Greg", warnte Draco.

Harry heulte vor Lachen.

"Potter!" Draco schäumte und drehte sich zu dem Gryffindor.

"D-du hast s-so einen l-leckeren, w-winzigen... Aua!" Harry keuchte, lachte unbarmherzlich auf Dracos Kosten und Draco schlug ihn ein zweites Mal in die Rippen.

Draco hatte keinen Unterricht nach vier Uhr Nachmittags. Harry war sehr dankbar dafür, denn er litt immer noch an einem minderschweren Herzinfarkt nach drei Stunden von Severus Snapes Okklumentik Unterricht. Der Tag war sonnig, wenn auch windig, und Harry hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er frische Luft brauchte.

"Malfoy, ich denke, du kannst für eine Weile ohne mich auskommen. Ich brauche wirklich eine Pause von dir."

"Klar kann ich ohne dich auskommen", sagte Draco, "Geh ruhig und besuche deine Gryffindorfreunde. Ich kann verstehen, dass du darauf brennst, sie wissen zu lassen, warum du plötzlich mit dem blendendsten und am-schwierigsten-anszusprechendsten Kerl in dieser Schule herumhängst."

"Ehrlich Malfoy..." Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. "Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist."

"Ja, als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hab, als eine Feder und ein Blatt Papier zu suchen, wenn ich darum kämpfe, meine Unterwäsche anzubehalten."

"Ha ja, sehr lustig. Aber ernsthaft. Ich will nicht meinen guten Ruf mit einem Unfall, der einem Malfoy passiert, beflecken", grinste Harry.

"Potter, für den Fall, dass du es in deinem Selbstwichtigkeitswahn nicht mitbekommen hast, du _bist_ der Unfall, der mir passiert ist."

Harry blickte finster, wollte aber trotzdem erwidern. "Wer bist du eigentlich, der mir Selbstwichtigkeit vorwirft, du egozentrischer, narzisstischer Dandy?"

"Dandy? _Dandy?_"

"Ja, _Dandy_!"

"Diese Wort passt nun wirklich gar nicht zu einem _Malfoy_!", schrie Draco.

"Tja, dann bist du wohl kein richtiger Malfoy!", grinste Harry.

In Dracos Augen blitzte Wut auf und seine Eckzähne fingen an, schärfer zu werden. Harry wich zurück.

"Okay, kein Dandy. _Kein_ Dandy. Aber lass diese verdammten Zähne nicht wachsen, ja?"

"Angst vor mir, Potter?", grinste Draco selbstgefällig.

"Nein, ich will nur nicht, dass mein brandneuer Schulmantel Blutflecken abbekommt."

"Oh, und wer ist nun der Dandy?", neckte Draco.

Harry knurrte. "Ich geh ja schon. Aber bleib verdammt noch mal von allen Schwierigkeiten fern, okay? Ich hatte nicht vor, in meinem letzten Jahr von der Schule zu fliegen."

"Ich wunder mich sowieso schon, dass das noch nicht passiert ist, da du ja so elendig dumm bist", sagte Draco gereizt.

"Versuchst du mich zu verletzen, mit deinem jämmerlichen Sarkasmus, du kluges Stück Holz?"

"Ooh! Das tut weh! Pass du nur auf, dass du deinen Witz nicht verlierst, Potter." Dracos Augen glühten vor Belustigung.

Harry seufzte gereizt und machte auf dem Schritt kehrt. "Ich brauche wirklich frische Luft..."

"Und eine Dusche..."

Harry zeigte Draco seinen Mittelfinger über seine linke Schulter und ging Richtung Eingangshalle.

Harry traf Ron und Hermine am See. Sie setzten sich auf eine Decke unter einem Baum und Ron zog seinen Schal noch fester um den Hals. Harry hatte richtig geraten- Hermione hatte dem Rotschopf bereits alles erzählt.

"Ich verspreche dir, wir werden da einen Ausweg finden." Ron klopfte auf Harrys Schulter.

"Einen Ausweg, hä?", fragte Harry murrend.

"Es muss einen Weg geben", erklärte Hermione sachlich.

"Ja", grinste Harry "Hey, Ich weiß! Die Sonne ist das Elixier der Veela, oder? Lasst uns Malfoy in einen dunklen Kerker sperren. Lasst uns ihn nie wieder die Sonne sehen. Er wird zu Tode austrocknen!"

"Harry!"

"WAS?"

Hermione schaute ihren besten Freund böse an. "Ich tue jetzt einfach so, als ob ich das nicht aus deinem Mund gehört hätte."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf und begann nervös seine Finger zu kneten. "Sorry. Ich bin nur... ein wenig durcheinander, um es nett zu sagen."

Ron kicherte. "Ich fand den Plan klasse."

"Weißt du Harry." Eine plötzliche Idee überkam Hermione. "Diese Buch, von dem ich dir erzählt habe... Ich habe es mir noch mal durchgelesen und... na ja.."

"Ich _wusste_, dass du etwas in die Richtung machst", grinste Harry, "Das ist der Grund, warum ich es nicht selber machen wollte."

Hermione streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Jedenfalls habe ich gelesen, dass Veela ihren Zauber zurückhalten, wenn sie einen Lebenspartner gefunden haben. Weißt du, ob Malfoy einen potenziellen Lebenspartner gefunden hat, Harry?"

"Ich denke nicht, so wie er sich gestern Abend benommen hat. Er war sehr hysterisch über den Gedanken das Ziel jeglicher Annäherungsversuche zu werden. Und als Goyle ihm heute in den Arsch gekniffen hat..."

"Das kann ich ihm nicht übel nehmen." Ron schauderte. "Gregory Goyle, von allen Menschen auf der Welt..."

"Hmm... Schon komisch, dass er niemanden gefunden hat", setzte Hermione ihre Grübeleien fort, "Er weiß doch, dass die Hälfte der Schüler seit Jahren hinter ihm her ist, sogar ohne den Veela Zauber und jetzt hat er Angst, sich zu binden."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass Malfoy es noch nie getan hat?", grinste Ron.

"Ron, Malfoy ist eine Halbveela, verdammt noch mal. Er kann sich nur einmal binden. Natürlich ist er eine Jungfrau."

Harry wurde rot.

"Kann man das Wort 'Jungfrau' auch dann benutzen, wenn man über einen Jungen redet?"

"Natürlich kann man das." Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. "Siehst du? Ich habe dir gerade eine Lösung genannt! Du musst nur das richtige Mädchen für Malfoy finden und du wirst in Kürze von deinen Pflichten erlöst sein."

"Eurgh!" Harry verzog sein Gesicht. "Ich bin nicht Malfoys Zuhälter, oder ähnliches! Und überhaupt, ich denke, er wird mich umbringen, wenn ich versuche ihn zu verkuppeln."

"Will er sich nicht binden? Will er keinen Partner finden und sesshaft werden?", fragte Hermione.

"Ich denke, dass er es nicht will", sagte Harry, "Offensichtlich will er einzig und allein mein Leben zu einer lebenden Hölle machen."

"Schön, aber für den Fall, dass du es nicht weißt, Harry, Veela _müssen_ sich binden. Sie müssen sich binden um am Leben zu bleiben. Sie müssen es tun, bevor sie fünfundzwanzig sind", erklärte Hermione, "Wenn nicht, dann wird das Sonnenlicht, welches eigentlich lebenswichtig für sie ist, sie zu Asche brennen und sie werden sterben wie Vampire im Tageslicht."

"Das steht im Buch?", grinste Harry, "Mensch, ich sollte wirklich einmal einen Blick darauf werfen."

Hermione schlug ihm eins mit ihrer Schultasche über den Kopf.

...TBC...

* * *

So, jetzt nur noch Reviewbeantwortung. -Ist immer noch tot, wegen der hohen Anzahl-

Ganz super mega fetten Dank an: **Amunet, blub, Nici Black, Dark-live, pluesch86, Gugi28, Ashumaniel, Snuggles2, Nevathiel, mi-au, Myu, darwion **und **Samy.** Isch liebe eusch!

**Tarivi:** Na meine Kleine? Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn Julie mal ein oder zwei Kapitel betat, solange du nicht da bist. Sie hat sich angeboten -grins- Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehn sollten: Ich wünsch dir ganz tolle und erholsame Ferien mit ganz viel Inspiration. -knuddl- Hab übrigens mit Julie gesprochen, sie meint auch, dass das DSA-Spielen doof war und ich mehr bzw. überhaupt Punkte verdient hätte und Thorsten ein paar Sachen mit Punkten belohnt hat, die nicht wirklich belohnenswert waren. -seufzt traurig-

**Blue:** Hähä! Richtig geraten. XD Aber das kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel raus.

**Arwen Urodumiel:** -grins- Soll ich ganz ehrlich sein? Als ich die Story das erste Mal gelesen hab, da hab ich das selbe gedacht. Aber nach dem zweiten, dritten Kapitel fand ich sie einfach nur noch klasse.

**Dray:** Öhm. Wie sein Gebiss dann aussieht? Ich würde nicht sagen, wie die von Vampiren eher so wie die von Doxys. Diesen kleinen Viecher in Band 5. Zumindest steht das so im siebten Kapitel von MIMS.

**Deedochan:** Naja, ich weiß auch nicht so genau, ob Harry das, was er im Unterricht verpasst nachholen soll oder nicht... Vielleicht erwähnt der Originalautor irgendwann mal dieses Problem. Würde mich auch interessieren... -zwinker-

**Enlothiel:** Danke für die vielen Lobe auf einmal. -strahl- Ja, Blaisie-maus kommt auch vor. Er hat auch eine nicht all zu kleine Rolle. Mehr dazu im siebten Kapitel. Dauert also noch was. -zwinker-


	5. Ein unerzähltes Geheimnis

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung:** Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955

Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen.

Hi –wink-

So, ich hoffe, dass diesmal nicht verrückt spielt, wie in den letzten paar Tagen. Und mein Computer hab ich gerade eben erst wieder eingerichtet. Der ist mir kaputtgegangen, weil er ja unbedingt irgendwelche Pornosachen runterladen musste. Ne Freundin und ich haben beschlossen, dass mein Computer männlich und dazu noch notgeil ist... –kopfschüttel- Nya, jetzt hab ich ne gute Firewall und sämtliche Virenprogramme. Wenn das nicht hilft, dann weiß ich auch nicht... Egal. Jedenfalls hab ich beschlossen, Kapitel 5 von MIMS hochzuladen. Aaaalsooo: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

* * *

Milk is my Sugar

5. Ein unerzähltes Geheimnis

Draco Malfoy bummelte langsam Richtung Bibliothek. Bewusst die neugierigen Blicke einiger Zweitklässlerinnen aus Slytherin und die lustvollen Blicke von einigen Viertklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff ignorierend, betrat er die stille Lesehalle. Madam Irma Pince saß, wie gewöhnlich, an ihrem Schreibtisch neben der Eingangstür und erhob ihren Blick von den Pergamenten, um den ungehobelten Schülern böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Wie auch immer, ihr böser Blick wurde zu einem hochschätzenden Liebäugeln, als sie Draco erblickte.

"Tag", grüßte Draco und grinste die Bibliothekarin an.

Er steuerte gradewegs elegant auf die Dunkle Künste Abteilung der Bibliothek zu. Nicht weil er vorhatte, etwas schwarze Magie zu lernen, sondern, weil diese Abteilung um diese Zeit normalerweise verlassen war. Und Einsamkeit war genau das, was Draco jetzt wollte, da er eine Menge nachzudenken hatte. Er setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch hinter den riesigen Regalen und kramte eine Schreibfeder und ein paar Pergamentblätter heraus. Die Nachmittagssonne ließ denn Holztisch warm aussehen und die Bücher, die ihn umgaben schienen sehr staubig und alt. Dies alles machte Draco ein wenig schläfrig, er gähnte und streckte seine Arme von sich. Dann nahm er seine Schreibfeder, rollte sie ein paar Mal zwischen seinen Fingern und begann einen Brief an seine Cousine zu schreiben, Nymphadora Tonks.

_Dora, du abscheuliche Entschuldigung für eine Cousine, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Baby._

_Potter, diese nervige Schlampe, hat mal wieder meinen Tag versaut. Hölle, er hat mein ganzes Leben versaut, wenn nicht bald etwas gemacht wird. Er hat verdammt noch mal meine Medizin weggeworfen und na ja... Sieh, wohin er mich schon gebracht hat. _

_Ich werde diesen Scheiß jetzt beenden, Dora. Du kennst mein Geheimnis. Ich weiß, dass du es weißt, denn ich habe es dir jenen Tag vor drei Jahren erzählt. Du weißt es genau-_ _mein Geheimnis. Und schiel mich nicht an, es ist verdammt noch mal nicht lustig!_

_Okay, hier sind die Fakten. Mein Veela Zauber ist aktiviert worden. Jeder will mich. Ich werde immer wütender. And das Tollste an der Sache- der große Potter wurde zu meinem Beschützer gemacht. MEIN BESCHÜTZER, verdammter Merlin! Er folgt mir überall hin, Tag und (bald) Nacht. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich dich um Hilfe bitte._

_Du weißt, dass ich ihn hasse. Das tue ich ehrlich. Er ist einfach unerträglich. Wie ich es dir erzählt habe, er ist der einzige Grund, warum ich angefangen habe, diese Medizin zu nehmen- nur weil er der berühmte Harry Potter ist, den mein Vater und der dunkle Lord töten wollen. Scheiße, ich wünschte mein Leben wäre einfacher!_

_Ich hoffe, ich kann meine Instinkte kontrollieren, bis die neue Medizin aus Indien ankommt, aber das dauert mindestens drei verflixte Wochen. DREI WOCHEN, kannst du das glauben? Scheiße! Verdammt! Und ich will nicht, dass Potter herausfindet, dass er mein instinktiv anvisierter Lebenspartner ist, unter keinen Umständen. Es wird wirklich hart, da er die ganze Zeit um mich herum sein wird, aber ich muss versuchen, so zu handeln, als wäre er nicht da. Sonst... Ugh... -schauder-_

_Dora... Sag mir, was ich machen soll! Wie um Himmels Willen kann ich meine Instinkte in seiner Nähe kontrollieren? Ich will lieber sterben, als mit ihm zu schlafen._

_Dein (fast schon paranoider) Cousin,_

_Foy_

Draco beobachtete, wie die blaue Tinte in das brüchige Papier eingesogen wurde. Gedankenverloren strich er sich mit der Feder über die Unterlippe und starrte ausdruckslos auf die ordentlichen Buchstaben vor sich.

"Es gibt niemand anderes als sie", dachte er laut, "Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Tonks mir da raus helfen kann."

Schnell rollte Draco das Pergament zusammen und befestigte es mit einer Schleife. Nervös umherblickend, ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Brief während der Reise nicht in falsche Hände geriet.

Durch das offene Fenster konnte der Spätsommerwind Dracos weißes Haar zerzausen. Er legte es wieder so, wie es gehörte, nur um festzustellen, dass es Zeitverschwendung war. Er beschloss, dass er auch so gut aussah, erinnerte sich an sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben und gab einen hohen lauten Pfiff ab, der so schön war, wie der einer Nachtigal. Wenige Minuten später erschien eine anmutige Eule am Fensterbrett, die auf dem schmalen Holzrahmen balancierte und ihren Besitzer neugierig anschaute.

"Bring diese Nachricht zu Nymphadora Tonks", sagte Draco zu der Eule," Und beeil dich, ja?"

Der große Vogel schien unschlüssig zu sein, er zwinkerte mit seinen riesigen schwarzen Augen und hob seinen Kopf. Draco stöhnte.

"Ich bin noch immer derselbe, du Depp." Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und ließ die Eule einen näheren Blick auf ihn werfen. "Siehst du? Ich bin es. Gut. Nun hau ab, du blödes Vieh."

Der Vogel pickte freundlich an Dracos Nase, da sie ihren Besitzer nun wiedererkannt hatte und beschloss zu gehorchen.

Völlig genervt atmete Draco tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Dann schloss er das Fenster wieder und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Sein erster Tag ohne Medizin näherte sich dem Ende und er fühlte schon jetzt, dass seine Venen begannen zu brennen.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco wirbelte herum und keuchte vor Überraschung. Seamus Finnigan lehnte an dem großen Regal zu seiner Linken und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Draco runzelte die Stirn und wickelte seinen dunkelblauen Umhang ein wenig fester um sich selbst.

"Finnigan, gibt es da was, das du willst?"

Seamus starrte ihn nur mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln in seinem Gesicht an und Draco fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich. Deshalb begann er seine Sachen wegzupacken.

"Hör zu, Finnigan, wenn du mir nichts Vernünftiges zu sagen hast, dann werde ich einfach gehen."

"Nein, geh nicht", platzte es aus Seamus heraus, als er aus seiner Benommenheit aufwachte. Er schritt näher und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. "Ich... ähm... Ich dachte, dass vielleicht... Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

"Was?" Dracos Augen weiteten sich. "Bist du wahnsinnig, Finnigan?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht", grinste Seamus und kam noch näher, "Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es wohl ist, dich zu küssen."

"Warte! WartewartewarteWARTE!", rief Draco, sprang von seinem Platz auf, schmiss den Stuhl um und hielt seine Hände schützend vor sich. "Du wirst mich nicht küssen. Das wäre ja... eklig. Ich meine... EURGH!"

"Ach komm schon, Malfoy..." Seamus zwinkerte mit seinen Augen. "Ich weiß doch, dass du dich auf beiden Seiten austobst."

"Ich tobe mich _nirgendwo_ aus!" Draco schrie fast, als der Ire nach seinem Oberarm griff. "Nimm deine Hände von mir oder ich zaubere dir deine Eier weg."

"Das würdest du nicht!", lachte Seamus und drückte Draco gegen das Fenster. "Donnerwetter, du hast so einen schönen Mund, Draco... Bitte, lass mich dich küssen... Nur einmal..."

"Was um HIMMELS WILLEN ist in dich gefahren?" Draco schlug Seamus' Hände weg. Dann seufzte er und blickte flehend zur Decke. "Oh, warte. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erzählen... Ich weiß es schon."

"Also gibst du zu, dass du einfach nur geil bist?"

"Natürlich bin ich geil!", grollte Draco und sah den Gryffindor an, als hätte er ihn etwas sehr Dummes gefragt. "Erzähl mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß!"

"Sicher", säuselte Seamus, "Nun... Hier ist niemand in unserer Nähe, außer Pince. Aber vor der müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gerne ein bisschen Action sehen will, wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben..."

"WAS? Du bist völlig wahnsinnig, Finnigan!"

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig." Seamus lächelte den Slytherin verführerisch an und Draco fühlte sich ausweglos gefangen.

Seamus legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und begann, seinen Kragen zu glätten. Dann plötzlich überwand er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte mit seinem Knie Dracos Beine auseinander. Draco lehnte sich so weit gegen das Fenster, wie es ging und schauderte.

"Finnigan! Hör auf!", zischte Draco, "Ich will nicht...mmf."

Seamus presste sich ganz nah an Draco und saugte mit seinem Mund an den Lippen des Slytherins. Draco war komplett hilflos im Griff des größeren Jungen und Seamus gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen.

"Geh weg von mir, du Schwein!", rief Draco und biss Seamus so feste in die Unterlippe, dass es anfing zu bluten. "ICH WILL DICH UM HIMMELS WILLEN NICHT KÜSSEN!"

"Ah, du magst es grob... Blut und Ketten, he?" Seamus strahlte.

"POTTER! WO ZUR HÖLLE BIST DU? Du bist _nie_ da, wenn dich jemand _braucht_!", rief Draco so laut, wie seine Stimme es schaffte.

Dann wanderten Seamus' Hände hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund und Draco kreischte laut. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte mit aller Gewalt loszukommen, doch vergeblich. Seamus' Griff war zu fest.

"Nur ein kleiner Kuss, Draco... Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.... Ich verspreche dir, dass du es mögen wirst.... Ich liebe dich, Draco..."

"POTTER!" Draco war verzweifelt.

Aber zum Glück war der Retter der magischen Welt nicht mehr weit weg.

"Ich bin ja da", war die kalte Antwort, die beide, Seamus und Draco, erschrocken zurückzucken ließ. Harry stand neben ihnen, eine bewusstlose Irma Pince zu seinen Füßen.

"Seamus, ich schlage vor, dass du auf der Stelle hier raus gehst und so schnell du kannst oder ich werde nicht für die Konsequenzen verantwortlich sein."

Da war nichts mehr von seiner früheren Freundlichkeit in Harrys Blick, als er Seamus ansah. Sein schwarzes Haar, wild durcheinander wie immer, verstärkte seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und seine Brille war auf dem halben Wege, hinunter zu fallen, brachte somit seine brennenden grünen Augen besser zum Vorschein. Draco wurde schwach.

"Geh raus, Seamus", wiederholte Harry schweratmend, "Jetzt."

Stolpernd ging Seamus weg von Draco und hüpfte über Irma Pinces teilnahmslosen Körper. Er hatte die Bibliothek in wenigen Sekunden verlassen.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und schaute Draco fragend an.

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

Draco, der am ganzen Körper vor Ekel zitterte, brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. "War schon mal besser, danke."

"Hier, lass mich dir helfen, deine Sachen zusammenzupacken", sagte Harry, "Dann werden wir in den Raum der Wünsche gehen. Ich denke, wir sollten reden."

"Sicher, der Raum der Wünsche", antwortete Draco. Dann begann er plötzlich wie wild seinen Mund abzuwischen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry und schaute den Slytherin an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre, "Bist du verletzt? Hat Seamus dich verhext?"

"Nein, ich bin nur seelisch beeinträchtigt für den Rest meines Lebens", murmelte Draco, "Dieser verdammte Finnigan hat mich _geküsst_! Ich muss mir die Zähne putzen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ehrlich Malfoy, es war doch nur ein Kuss."

"Nur ein Kuss?", fragte Draco ungläubig, "_Nur ein Kuss_?"

"Ja." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er versucht, dich zu ermorden oder so. Sicherlich hast du vor ihm auch schon einmal jemanden geküsst."

Draco starrte Harry ausdruckslos an und Harry hörte auf, Dracos Schulsachen zu packen.

"Du hast nicht?"

"Tja, offensichtlich hab ich's jetzt!" Draco schäumte. "Und ich danke dir, dass es dieser verdammte FINNIGAN war!"

"Versuch erst gar nicht, das alles auf _mich_ zu schieben! Du hast gesagt, dass du eine Weile ohne mich überleben kannst!", schrie Harry ärgerlich.

"Naja, ich habe nicht wirklich mit einem elenden irischen _Gorilla_, der mich in der _Bibliothek_ bespringen will, gerechnet!", protestierte Draco.

"Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was die Leute in dir sehen", murmelte Harry, "Als ob du irgend so ein Sexgott wärst, oder so. Lächerlich."

"Also, wirkt mein Zauber nicht auf dich", bemerkte Draco teils mit einem neugierigen Ton.

"Merlin sei Dank dafür." Harry klang erleichtert. Dann warf er Draco seine Schultasche zu.

"Jetzt lass uns hier rausgehen. Wir haben einen langen Abend vor uns und ich möchte dir ein paar Fragen stellen bevor die Sperrstunde anfängt."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, in seiner bekannten graziösen Art, und ließ dadurch feine Wellen durch den teuren Stoff seines Umhangs entstehen. "Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum diese Sperrstunde immer noch existiert, obwohl Voldemort tot ist und alles", meinte er beleidigt.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry, "Aber es gibt sie und, da du ein Vertrauensschüler bist und ich der Schulsprecher, müssen wir uns an die Regeln halten. Wenn wir nicht auf unseren Wachgängen sind, müssen wir in unseren Schlafsälen sein."

"Und was denkst du, sollen wir mit Madam Pince machen?", fragte Draco, als er über die bewusstlose Bibliothekarin sprang. "Immer noch ein Angeber, was Potter?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Nun ja, es sieht so aus, dass Voldemort letzen Frühling mit einer so großen Show zu töten nicht genug war..."

"Nein, warum denkst du, wir sollten Madam Pince helfen?", korrigierte Harry, "Können wir sie nicht so lassen, wie sie ist? Das sollte ihr einige Manieren beibringen. Sie hat dich und Seamus beobachtet, um Himmels Willen!"

Draco sah sehr krank aus und schluckte. "Das musste ich jetzt wirklich nicht erfahren, Potter. Lass uns einfach... hier raus gehen."

Harry grinste, seine Augen funkelten und Dracos Knie wurden weich. _Oh Gott... Wir werden sehen, wie lange ich den Drang zurückhalten kann..._

...TBC...

* * *

So, ich denke, in diesem Kapitel wurde einiges erklärt... –evilgrin- Also dann, bis zum nächsten!

Cheers!

Soror Lucis

Ganz viele Kekse und Umarmungen an folgende Reviewer: **gugi28, Dark-live, Arwen Urodumiel, Samy, Blue, vampiry, Kira** und **blub**!

Und an die anderen natürlich auch:

**Enlothiel**: Ja, ich kann dich beruhigen - Blaise ist ein Junge... und ich maaaag ihn... –evilgrin- Aber mehr dazu später XD. Weiß nicht, ob du Hold me now schon gelesen hast, das ist nämlich auch eine Übersetzung von Michael Serpent. Und ich find sie klasse!

**Tarivi:** -überlegt sich, ob sie Tarivi überhaupt was schreiben soll, weil sie ja eh im Urlaub ist- Ach was, sch drauf! Ich hoffe da, wo du jetzt bist, ist es nicht so 'tolles' Wetter, wie hier! Es gewittert –verkriech- und regnet und überall sind graue Wolken... –sniff- Nya, besser als penetrante Sonne. Wie auch immer. Hab dich jedenfalls ganz dolle lieb und ich hoffe, wir sehn uns bald wieder. –knutsch-

**Ashumaniel:** Nya. Noch muss Harry nicht bei Draco schlafen, aber vielleicht später... - Und was den Unterricht angeht... Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Harry das nachholen muss, oder nicht, oder wie auch immer. Vielleicht erklärt Michael Serpent das noch... Mal sehen...

**Deedochan**: Joa, theoretisch könnte ich Michael Serpent mal fragen, aber ich denke im Moment ist das schlecht. Er scheint wohl ein bisschen gestresst zu sein... Aber vielleicht später.

**Dray:** Ob sich die Ausstrahlung noch steigert? Nya... ich denke nach diesem Kapitel nicht mehr viel... Seinen Partner will er, wie du gelesen hast, gar nicht finden, weil er ihn schon kennt und... na ja... eigentlich nicht leiden kann. –grins- Ob sie sich im Endeffekt finden, kann ich nicht sagen, da die Originalstory ja auch noch nicht beendet ist. Let's see...

**Jashiro:** Joa, ich würd eher sagen, dass ich mich gesteigert hab. Im Laufe des zweiten Kapitels hab ich beschlossen, nicht alles so nah am Text zu übersetzen... Man kann schließlich nicht alles genauso im Deutschen wiedergeben. Und deshalb ist es dann wohl etwas flüssiger geworden. Ich halte mich einfach nicht mehr all zu lange an einem Satz auf und versuche jedes einzelne Wort darin auch zu übersetzen. Ob ich Golden Snitch gelesen hab? Nein, nicht... Ich wollte es immer getan haben, aber hatte irgendwie nicht wirklich Zeit. –sigh- Aber meine Freunde haben die Erlaubnis von Michael, sie zu übersetzen und dann werde ich sie auf jeden Fall lesen.


	6. Münzen

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung:** Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

_Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955_

_Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen._

Okay, okay... –verkriech- Es hat wirklich zu lange gedauert, aber jetzt, wo die Schule wieder angefangen hat, ich Streit mit meinem Vater hab und mein Leben sowieso im Moment in einer Krise steckt... –sigh- Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass das nächste Kapitel bald kommt, aber ich tu mein Bestes, bald Zeit, Lust und vor allem Kreativität zu finden und weiter zu übersetzten. Aber hier ist erst mal das sechste Kapitel, das übrigens nicht Tarivi, sondern die einzig wahre Julie gebetat hat. -wink-

Cheers,

Soror Lucis

* * *

**_Milk is my Sugar_**

**6. Münzen**

Der Raum der Wünsche versorgte Harry und Draco mit einem weichen, dicken Teppichboden, dutzenden von Kissen und einem tiefen, japanischen Tisch aus Ebenholz. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Tassen mit grünem Tee und eine Schüssel voller Glückskekse. Neben dem Fenster stand ein Schrank mit vielen Schubladen, auf dem Drachen eingraviert waren und zwei glänzende Säbel in roten, seidenüberzogenen Scheiden hingen an der Wand über ihm.

"Hmm, schön hier", murmelte Draco und ließ sich auf eines der großen, grünen Kissen auf den Boden fallen. Er überschlug seine Beine im Schneidersitz und nahm sich einen der Glückskekse aus der Schüssel. "So, Potter... So unverkennbar nett unser Gespräch auch werden wird, schlage ich vor, dass wir sofort damit anfangen, damit wir bald fertig sind."

"Okay." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich schließlich auch hin, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Draco, den tiefen Tisch zwischen ihnen. "Die erste Frage ist, wie lange du die Medizin schon nimmst."

"Ungefähr drei Jahre jetzt", antwortete Draco, brach den Keks in zwei und holte ein kleines Stück Papier aus ihm heraus.

"Und warum hast du angefangen sie zu nehmen?"

Draco las den Zettel und runzelte die Stirn. "Was für ein Müll! Dieser dumme Glückskeks sagt mir, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate schwanger werde."

"Malfoy, bleib beim Thema", seufzte Harry erschöpft, "Ich muss wirklich alles wissen."

"Hmpf", grunzte Draco und warf den Zettel zusammengeknüllt über seine Schulter. "Ich war vierzehn, als meine Veela Gene aktiv wurden. Ich hab beschlossen, dieses silberne Pulver aus zermalmten Eierschalen des Antipdischen Opalauges zu nehmen, um mich um die Schule kümmern zu können."

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Du weißt schon, N.E.W.Ts und so", sagte Draco spöttisch und griff nach einem neuen Keks.

Harry guckte böse. "Kein Grund sarkastisch zu sein, du Blödmann. Ich hab nur nachgedacht... Hermione hat ein wenig nachgeforscht und sie denkt, dass es gut ist, dass du deine Medizin nicht mehr nimmst. Du weißt, dass du dich irgendwann binden musst bevor du fünfundzwanzig bist und welcher Platz ist besser, um einen Lebenspartner zu finden, als Hogwarts, voller schöner junger Hexen."

"Oder Zauberern", grinste Draco.

Harry wurde rot. "Um...ja.. Ähm... Wie auch immer, ich habe gedacht... Vielleicht könnten wir den richtigen Lebenspartner für dich finden, damit dein Veela Zauber an Stärke verliert. Du würdest glücklich sein und ich würde glücklich sein."

Draco schnaubte. "Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass niemand von uns glücklich sein würde..."

"Ehrlich, Malfoy, gibt es irgendwelche Gründe für deine Abneigung? Ich finde, du benimmst dich kindisch." Harry streckte seine Arme frustriert aus.

"Dein einziges Motiv ist purer Egoismus, mein lieber Harry. Du willst bloß von deinen Pflichten mir gegenüber erlöst werden." Dracos Augen funkelten boshaft. "Und das wird nicht passieren. Oh, nein! Besonders, wenn dieser nächste Glückskeks sagt, dass der Plan meines größten Feindes meinetwegen scheitert. Das bedeutet, dass alle deine Intrigen zurück auf dich fallen und ich werde da sein und zuschauen! Muwahahaha!"

"Malfoy! Würdest du bitte diese bescheuerten Kekse wegtun?", schrie Harry, "Die Situation ist wirklich unangenehm und ich will aus ihr heraus."

"Dito!"

"Also hör auf, dich wie ein arroganter Neunmalklug zu benehmen, wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben! Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten!"

"Zusammenarbeit ist genau das, was ich versuche zu vermeiden", murmelte Draco.

"Was war das?" Harry verschränkte die Arme und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

"Huh? Oh... nichts..." Draco lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen. Dann grinste ihn böse an. "Lass uns einen Deal machen. Ich werde ein guter Junge sein und mich lieb verhalten, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, meinen Lebenspartner zu finden."

Harry schaute ihn unbefriedigt an. "Ich werde gar nichts in der Richtung versprechen!"

"Du wirst, oder ich werde dein Leben zur Hölle machen!"

"Du _hast_ mein Leben bereits zurHölle gemacht!"

"Glaube mir, es wird eine _gefrorene_ Hölle werden, wenn du nicht...."

"Und wehe du bedrohst mich; denk dran, _du_ bist es, der Schutz braucht..."

"Oh, drohst du mir an, mich jetzt zu _bespringen_, du bescheuerte Narbenbirne? Denn, falls du es _tust_..."

"Ich würde nie im Leben _dich_ bespringen, nicht einmal, wenn du mich dafür _bezahlen_ würdest, du arroganter Arsch..."

"Das werden wir noch _sehen_, du bescheuertes Aas! Ich wette, du wirst mich noch _anmachen_ bevor dieser Tag zu Ende geht!"

"Und ich verspreche dir, _Dumbledore_ zu holen, um dich anzumachen, bevor der Tag zu Ende geht!"

"Eurgh! Du perverser, bescheuerter..."

"Guck in den Spiegel, bevor du _den_ Satz beendest, Malfoy!"

"Aaargh! Ich hasse dich, Potter, Ich _hasse dich_!" Draco sprang zähneknirschend auf.

"Tja, ich habe _genauso_ keine Lust auf dich, du Idiot!" Harry stand auch auf.

"Leck mich! Ich bin weg!", brüllte Draco und rannte zur Tür.

"Toll! Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn dich jemand vergewaltigt!"

"Werde ich nicht!""

"Toll!"

"_Toll!_"

Draco knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry fiel zurück in sein weiches Kissen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich gereizt und erschöpft und er verfluchte alle Malfoys, die je auf der Erde waren in das tiefste Höllenloch, das es gab.

Wie auch immer, zwei Minuten und zweiundzwanzig Sekunden später stürmte Draco Malfoy zurück in den Raum der Wünsche, schwer atmend und die Wangen voll mit rosa Lippenstift. Er suchte Schutz hinter Harry und packte ihn an den Schultern.

"Waffenstillstand, Potter."

"Ha!", schnaubte Harry, "Das hättest du wohl gerne."

"Biiiiitteeeee!" Draco kroch vor Harry und schaute ihn mit Hundeblick an, was Harry äußerst unmalfoyisch fand, doch trotzdem sehr amüsant. "Ich gebe es zu! Ich kann in dieser schlechten, widerwärtigen Welt nicht ohne dich überleben, Harry mein Liiieeeber!"

"Eurgh, genug, Malfoy!" Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, aber seine Mundwinkel zeigten immer noch ein wenig nach oben.

"Wer war es diesmal? Nicht wieder Seamus, nehme ich an?"

"Nein, das waren Lavender Brown und Mandy Brocklehurst!" Draco sah angewidert aus.

Harry begann zu lachen. "Jetzt habe ich alles gesehen, der große Eisprinz Draco Malfoy hat Angst vor zwei dummen kleinen Mädchen..."

"Hey!", jammerte Draco, begann dann aber auch zu lachen.

Nachdem ihre Lacher abgeklungen waren, folgte eine peinliche Stille. Harry fummelte an seinem Kragen herum und Draco brachte ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Harry, indem er zu dem tiefe Teetisch robbte. Keiner von ihnen wusste wirklich, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, dass sie beide Spaß zusammen hatten- es war einfach zu absurd. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und nahm, damit er nicht ganz so dumm aussah, einen dritten Glückskeks.

"Wenn du es wagst, das laut vorzulesen, dann werde ich dich eigenhändig erwürgen", warnte Harry.

Draco grinste und brach den Keks auf. Harry beobachtete ihn ärgerlich, als der Slytherin das Stück Papier auseinander rollte.

"Und?", fragte Harry.

"Was?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue, während er den Text las.

"Was steht drauf?"

"Ich denke, du wolltest es nicht hören"

"Naja, wenn er etwas wieder etwas voraussagt, wie, dass du schwanger wirst, dann kann ich mich genauso gut auch ein wenig darüber amüsieren."

Draco sah ihn scharf an. "Tja, zu deiner Enttäuschung, er sagt, dass ich alt, glücklich, umwerfend gutaussehend und schweinisch reich sterben werde.

Harry war eingeschnappt. "Das wusste ich bereits."

"Was, du denkst wirklich, dass ich, wie war das noch mal, 'umwerfend gutaussehend' bin?", kicherte Draco.

"Halt's Maul, Malfoy, ich habe eine Idee", sagte Harry, mit leicht erröteten Wangen und stand auf.

"Jetzt kommt's!" Draco beobachtete Harry, der zu dem Schrank neben dem Fenster ging. Der Gryffindor kramte ein paar glitzernde Goldmünzen aus einer der Schubladen. Dann warf er eine zu Draco.

"Was ist das?", fragte Draco und fing sie mit seinen brillanten Sucherreflexen. Er beäugte die goldene Galleone in seiner Hand. "Du willst mich doch wohl nicht mit Bestechungsgeld dazu bringen, nett zu sein, oder?"

"Nein, du Trottel, das ist kein echtes Geld. Sieh", sagte Harry und berührte Dracos falsche Galleone. Sie wurde warm. "Die waren ursprünglich für andere Zwecke bestimmt, aber ich denke, die werden genauso gut auch hierbei funktionieren. Ich meine, immer wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst und ich nicht da bin, dann ändere einfach die Nummernfolge, um mir zu zeigen, wo du bist und sieh- meine Münze wird auch warm und zeigt mir dieselbe Nummer.

"Hmm, eindrucksvoll." Draco hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Dank Hermione dafür", meinte Harry kichernd.

Draco sah ihn beleidigt an.

"Kann ich dich übrigens einmal was fragen?" Harry sah den Slytherin von der Seite an.

"Schieß los" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte die Münze in seine Tasche.

"Warum hast du Seamus nicht verletzt? Oder Lavender und Mandy? Du hättest dein Veela Zeug gegen sie benutzen können, wie diese Wirbelwinde und die scharfen Zähne."

"Dumbledores Befehl. Ich darf niemanden körperlich verletzen", schmollte Draco, "Nicht einmal dich, sollte ich hinzufügen."

Harry grinste frech. "Super!"

"Zumindest, bis ich wirklich ärgerlich werde und mich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren kann", fügte Draco mit einem teuflischen Grinsen hinzu.

Harry und Draco verließen den Raum der Wünsche. Draco hatte das Bedürfnis, die Toiletten in den Kerkern zu besuchen. Harry schlurfte hinter dem Slytherin her und funkelte jeden bedrohlich an, der nur daran dachte nach Dracos Arm zu greifen oder ihn sonst wie zu belästigen.

"Warum musst du unbedingt in den Kerkern aufs Klo?", fragte Harry.

"Ich benutze keine öffentlichen Toiletten, die sind ekelhaft", antwortete Draco und stoppte vor einem seltsamen Portrait, dass einen Zauberer mit fettigen Haaren zeigte.

"Was ist denn da hinter?", fragte Harry und besah sich das Bild, "Und irgendwie erinnert es mich entfernt an Snape, obwohl es definitiv hässlicher ist."

"Ich _bin_ Severus Snape!", sagte das Portrait beleidigt, "Mein Maler war nur nicht der beste."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und zog an der Gürtelschnalle des schwarz gekleideten gemalten Mannes.

"Komm, Potter, er ist noch schlechtgelaunter, als das Original. Mach dir keine Mühe, mit ihm zu diskutieren."

Harry blickte das missgebildete Portrait noch einmal belustigt an und folgte Draco in die Slytherin WC.

"Welch Ehre für Snape, sein Bild vor einem Klosetteingang hängen zu haben", kicherte Harry.

"Naja, er weiß es nicht", grinste Draco, "Niemand weiß von diesen Toiletten, außer mir und ein paar anderen ausgesuchten Slytherins. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest..."

Draco ging zu einer der Kabinen, um sein Geschäft zu machen. Währendessen schwenkte Harry seinen Blick an die hohe Decke und die acht Wände, die voll und ganz mit schwarzen Marmor bedeckt waren. Ein großer, durchgehender Spiegel nahm ganze drei Wände, des Sechsecks in Beschlag und er war umrandet von smaragd-äugigen, Silberschlangen.

"Wie einfallsreich", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

"Hey, Potter", erklang Dracos Stimme hinter der Kabine.

"Ja?", sagte Harry und drehte sich um, um seine Reflektierung in der schwarzen Wand zu betrachten, anstatt in dem riesigen Spiegel.

"Wie kommt es, dass mein Veela Zauber nicht auf dich wirkt? Jetzt mal im Ernst."

"Woher zu Hölle soll ich das wissen?" Harry hob die Schultern. "Ich bin bloß glücklich, dass sie es nicht tun"

"Du bist die einzige Person, weißt du?", redete Draco weiter. Es ertönte das Geräusch des Wasserabzugs. "Vielleicht ist irgendwas falsch mit dir?"

"Sagst du das nicht schon seit sechs Jahren?", alberte Harry und versuchte sich sein Haar zu glätten, wobei jedoch der Erfolg ausblieb. Der schwarze Marmor zeigte ihm die selbe wilde Frisur, wie vorher. Draco erschien und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Er blickte Harry nachdenklich an.

"Was?", fragte Harry.

"Oh... Nichts", sagte Draco leise.

Harry schaute Draco scharf an. "Malfoy, sag es einfach, okay?"

"Du solltest meinen Haarwachs probieren." Draco schaute Harry durch den Schlangenspiegel an. "Er ist wirklich gut und könnte Wunder mit deinem unordentlichen Haar bewirken."

"Du bietest mir deinen Haarwachs an, Malfoy?" Harry grinste amüsiert. "Diese Welt wird unheimlicher und unheimlicher..."

"Oh, halt die Schnauze, Potter."

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Menschen, als Draco dort mit Harry ankam. Draco missbilligte die bewundernden Blicke und versuchte sein Bestes, um die faselnden jungen Mädchen zu ignorieren. Mit wehendem Umhang bahnte er sich seinen Weg direkt in den Schlafsaal, damit er dort seine Hausaufgaben beenden konnte. Harry folgte ihm.

Crabbe und Goyle saßen auf ihren Betten und versuchten etwas in Kräuterkunde zu verstehen, als Draco die Tür gewaltvoll aufstieß und hineinging. Sofort vergaßen die beiden Schränke ihre Aufsätze und begannen Draco anzustarren.

"Ich war noch nie wirklich hier", grübelte Harry, halb laut, als er sich auf Dracos Bett setzte. Er erinnerte sich an das eine Mal unter Einfluss von Vielsafttrank, aber das zählte nicht richtig, denn er hatte sich nicht weiter gewagt, als bis zu den Gemeinschaftsraumsofas.

"Ich war ja auch noch nie im Gryffindorturm", sagte Draco beunruhigt, öffnete seine Schultasche, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, der neben der feuchten Kerkerwand unter einer flackernden Fackel stand.

"Vincent, denk nicht einmal daran."

Der riesige Junge ließ sich schmollend wieder zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Harry schnaubte. Draco musste einen sechsten Sinn haben, er wusste, dass Crabbe vorgehabt hatte, ihn anzufassen, obwohl der Blonde von ihm weggewandt war.

"Kann ich euch helfen, Jungs?", fragte Draco Gregory, "Ich hab meine eigenen Bücher nicht mit; Ich kann genauso gut mit euch zusammen Hausaufgaben machen."

Gregory Goyle schaute überrascht, genauso wie Vincent Crabbe. Beide starrten Draco an, der einen amüsierten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

"Potter ist zwar nicht der klügste von uns, aber er ist klüger als ihr beide, also würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr das Angebot akzeptiert", sagte er grinsend.

Harry griff sauer nach dem nächsten Kissen und schlug Draco damit auf den Kopf. "Ich bin _sehr_ klug, du Arschloch!"

Draco verschüttete Tinte über seinen Aufsatz und grummelte: "Potter! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

Bald wütete eine wilde Kissenschlacht auf Dracos Bett. Vincent und Gregory hatten ihnen ihre Kissen geliehen und schauten mit Bewunderung dem Kampf zu. Draco saß gerade auf Harry und riss Harrys Hemdkragen auf, um das Kissen unter es zu stopfen und Harry versuchte Draco mit einem sehr großen Polster, welches dem Slytherin gehörte, zu ersticken.

"Du lästiges schmutziges Gryffindor Kleinkind!", rief Draco mit, durch das Kissen, gedämpfter Stimme, "Man kann dir nicht helfen. Immer bringst du mich in Schwierigkeiten, immer nervst du mich, immer versaust du mir meinen Tag..."

"Andere nennen es, _Retten_ des Tages, du arroganter Sack!", grunzte Harry und zerrte Malfoy herum, so dass der Slytherin unter ihm lag. "Deine Familie konnte nicht anders, als sich an Veela zu vergreifen, nicht wahr? Solche perversen, kranken..."

"Wen nennst du perversen, Potter? _Geh verdammt noch mal von mir runter!_", erwiderte Draco mit roten Wangen und stieß seine Hüften nach oben.

"Oh, versuchtst du von mir los zu kommen?", grinste Harry anzüglich und versuchte Draco noch einmal mit dem Kissen zu ersticken. Draco hatte aber andere Pläne, griff nach dem Kissen und warf es Harry fest ins Gesicht. Doch unglücklicherweise riss das Kissen entzwei. Harry und Draco blickten verwirrt um sich, als um sie herum die Federn in der Luft wirbelten. Sie tanzten leise hinunter, wie riesige Schneeflocken und landeten auf Dracos Gesicht und Brust und auf Harrys ebenholzfarbenen Locken.

„Jetzt hast du es geschafft, du abscheuliches, hässliches Arschloch!" Draco zuckte zusammen und eine Sekunde später nieste er. Und er nieste wieder.

„Draco ist allergisch", erklärte Vincent und Gregory lachte dämlich. Harry blickte den blonden Slytherin, der das dritte Mal nieste, an und fing auch an zu lachen.

„Ich habe noch nie so was Süßes gesehen...", brachte er heraus und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Ich bin nicht _s_!", zischte Draco und nieste direkt in Harrys Gesicht.

„Eugh, Malfoy!", schrie Harry angeekelt und wischte sich über seine Augen.

„Ekelhaft!"

„_Hatschii_!"

„ _Malfoy!_ Du bist _widerlich_!", kreischte Harry, als ein neuer nasser Stoß seine Gesichtszüge traf.

„Andere nennen mich _unwiderstehlich_", grinste Draco hoch zu dem Gryffindor, „Sie würde _alles_ machen, damit ich auch auf sie niese."

„Tja, dann sind die anderen ein Haufen Schwachköpfe", schnaubte Harry und kletterte von Dracos Schoß. „Du musst bloß mit deinen oh-so-wunderschönen-und-dichten Veela Wimpern klimpern und sie tun alles für dich. Das ist _Ekelerregend_."

„Wer ist Ekelerregnend?" Draco nieste und rieb sich die Augen. Dann hob er seine Hand und bildete einen schönen, kleinen Wirbelsturm, welcher auf seinem Bauch tanzte und alle Federn von ihm wegtrug. Harry schaute ihm ehrfurchtsvoll zu, genauso wie Vincent und Gregory. Draco rollte die Augen und lenkte den Wirbelwind in den Mülleimer.

„So, können wir nun mit Kräuterkunde weitermachen?", fragte er lässig und spannte seine Bauchmuskeln um sich wieder hinzusetzen. Er ignorierte großzügig die drei Kiefer, die beinahe auf dem Boden geklappt waren.

Drei Stunden später hatte Draco seinen letzten Aufsatz, welcher für Sexualverhalten magischer Kreaturen und über Medusen war, beendet. Er legte die Feder weg, seufzte mit Nachdruck und drehte sich herum um nach den anderen zu schauen.

Vincent und Gregory lümmelten sich auf dem Boden und spielten ihre eigne, vereinfachte Version des Zaubererschachs. Harry hatte ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen waren sie vor Draco fertig geworden.

Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach, Harry lag nun auf Dracos Bett, sehr zur Verwirrung und Verärgerung der Veela und klang, als ob er schlafen würde.

"Na toll...", murmelte Draco, stand auf und streckte sich. Sein Hintern fühlte sich taub an und seine Muskeln waren verspannt - und er wollte wirklich etwas Ruhe.

"Wach auf, Potter!", sagte er, ging zum Bett und verpasste Harry einen Rippenstoß. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie schön Harry für ihn aussah, mit seiner schrägliegenden Brille und seinem Hemd ein Stück hochgerutscht, dass seine festen Bauchmuskeln und seine schmalen Hüften zum Vorschein kamen.

"Potter?", wiederholte Draco, als Harry nicht reagierte.

"Was?", schnappte der Gryffindor, offensichtlich zu schläfrig, um die volle Situation zu erfassen und drehte sich von Draco weg.

Draco schaute flehend an die Decke, murmelte etwas wie 'Das glaube ich nicht' und kniete sich auf die Matratze. Er griff nach Harrys Schultern und schüttelte sie mit Gewalt. "Potter, du liegst falsch, wenn du denkst, dass ich dich in meinem Bett schlafen lasse."

"Was? Huh?" Harry wachte langsam auf. "Malfoy?"

Vincent und Gregory verfielen in schallendes Gelächter auf dem Boden, während sie die gesamte Situation mit Faszination beobachteten.

"Ja, ich bin es", sagte Draco schleppend mit einem gelangweilten Blick, "Würdest du nun bitte deinen Arsch in Bewegung setzen? Wir werden nicht in einem Bett schlafen und es ist mir egal, wie sehr du mich verehrst." Das brachte Harry dazu, komplett wach zu werden und er sprang aus dem Bett.

"Was? Eugh! Als ob ich dich jemals auf _diese_ Art angesehen hab!"

Draco fühlte, wie seine Veela Instinkte von innen feste gegen seine Brust schlugen, aber er versteckte sie gut. Er war sauer darüber, dass Harrys Worte ihm so weh tun konnten.

"Ich wei", murmelte er schweratmend. Dann schaute er Harry mit neuem Mut an. "Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es Zeit für mich ist, zu Duschen und Schlafen zu gehen.

"Oh, richtig." Harry richtete seine Brille. "Ähm... Ich muss nicht mitkommen und mit dir zusammen duschen, oder?"

"Als ob ich dich überhaupt lassen würde!" Draco schaute angeekelt. Er duschte immer alleine.

"Naja, ich denke, du hast gute Verschließ Zauber für die Tür", sagte Harry, "Oder willst du, dass ich mich davor setze und den Leuten erzähle, dass sie abhauen sollen? Weil, wenn du das tust, dann sei dir sicher, dass ich es nicht machen werde."

"Wir können es tun", schlugen Vincent und Gregory mit hoffnungsvollen Blicken vor.

Draco schaute jämmerlich und angepisst aus. "Nein danke, Vin und Greg."

"Ich schlage vor, du verschiebst deine Dusche auf Morgen früh", gähnte Harry, "Dann kann ich vor der Tür aufpassen."

"Hmh, Okay." Draco sah nachdenklich aus.

"So, geh einfach ins Bett. Ich werde ein paar Zauber um dich herum sprechen, damit dich keiner im Schlaf anspringt." Harry gähnte wieder. "Ich bin so müde, dass ich einschlafen könnte, noch bevor ich überhaupt im Turm ankomme, also beeil dich."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und trottete zu seinem Schrank. Er war auch ziemlich müde, denn er hatte einen ziemlich stressigen Tag gehabt. Aber er hatte ihn überlebt und das war die Hauptsache. Er zog sich dankbar das Hemd und die Hose aus und drehte sich um. Er trug nichts, außer seinen schwarzen Boxershorts. Harry betrachtete ihn mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was?", fragte er irritiert.

"Ähm... Nichts", schluckte Harry.

Vincent und Gregory waren leise zu ihm hingekrochen, das Schachspiel total vergessen.

"Agh!" Dracos Pupillen wurden groß, als sie seine Schienbeine berührten. "Hört sofort damit auf!"

Doch die beiden dicken Schläger machten nichts dergleichen. Draco war vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt.

"Ähm, vielleicht solltest du etwas mehr anziehen", schlug Harry vor und errötete.

"A-a-aber ich schlafe immer so", meckerte Draco und wich bis zur Ecke des Raumes zurück, aus Crabbe und Goyles Reichweite.

"Naja, vielleicht solltest du eine Ausnahme machen." Harry seufzte und ging zwischen den beiden krabbelnden Jungen hindurch zu Dracos Schrank. Er griff nach irgendeiner Hose und warf sie zu Draco. "Zieh die an. Ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht hier sein und auf dich aufpassen."

"Aber du hast g-gesagt, du würdest ein paar Zauber sprechen?" Draco schaute ihn panisch an, aber gehorchte und zog die Hose an. "Ich meine, guck die beiden nur an! Hast du jemals so etwas widerliches gesehen?"

Harry schaute die beiden lustverzehrten Gesichter der Slytherins an. "Nein, habe ich tatsächlich noch nicht", gab er zu, "Du tust mir fast schon leid."

"Mann, danke", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

"So, jetzt werden wir dich ins Bett stecken", sagte Harry, ging zu Draco und drückte ihn Richtung Bett. Schnell krabbelte Draco unter die Decke und seufzte erleichtert.

Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde in wenigen Sekunden wieder verärgert.

"Was ist diesmal?" Harry seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Mein Kissen", jammerte Draco, "Du hast es kaputt gemacht und ich habe kein anderes!"

"Oh, halt die Schnauze." Harry war müde und reizbar und schloss die Vorhänge. "Du warst sowieso dagegen allergisch!"

Er sprach einige Schutzzauber auf das Bett und funkelte dann drohend zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber.

"Oh, das habe ich fast vergessen", grinste er und ging zu Dracos Hose, die er den ganzen Tag über getragen hatte und holte etwas aus der Tasche. "Die Münze. Trag sie immer bei dir, Malfoy."

"Hmh. Gut", murrte Draco, "Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sie funktioniert."

"Gute Nacht, du nervender Idiot." Harry räusperte sich und ging hinaus.

"Schlechte Träume, Wichser", murmelte Draco hinter ihm her.

Harry wachte auf, als etwas begann, in den Taschen seines Schlafanzuges zu brennen.

"Agh, Was..." stöhnte er sauer und wischte sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen. Er sah auf seine Uhr, die kurz vor drei Uhr nachts anzeigte. Dann zog er schläfrig die goldene Galleone, die im Mondlicht schimmerte hinaus. Sie war glühend heiß.

Dann wurde die Situation urplötzlich glasklar für ihn.

"Oh, scheiße!"

Harry sprang in seine Hausschuhe, schneller als ein Panther, griff nach seinem Umhang, der auf seiner Truhe lag und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal. Er rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppen hinunter zu den Slytherin Kerkern.

"Im Namen von Morgan le Fay, warum um Himmels Willen hat Salazar den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum so verdammt weit weg errichtet? Unter dem _See_, verdammte scheiße...", keuchte Harry, während er rannte, "Als ob sie nicht näher sein könnten, zum Beispiel da, wo Snape die meisten seiner Räume hat... Dieser egoistische, hakennasige Bastard mit fettigen Haaren... Gefährdet seine wertvollen Schüler mit Atemkrankheiten..." Harry merkte, dass seine Gedanken wirr durcheinander wirbelten, und seine Gedankenwege waren genauso verrückt, als wenn Draco Malfoy Gryffindor Farben auf seiner Unterwäsche gehabt hätte.

"Ich muss wirklich müde sein... Naja, ich bin schließlich eben erst aufgewacht...", murmelte Harry und massierte seine Schläfen. Er war froh, als er schließlich an diesem hässlichen Snape Portrait vorbeiraste und noch froher, dass niemand in der Nacht auf den Gängen war und sein unsinniges Geplapper hören konnte.

"Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät... Scheiße, was, wenn Crabbe oder Goyle ihn vergewaltigen? Oder beide? Eww..." Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, nicht genau wissend, warum er sich plötzlich darüber Gedanken machte. Als er den Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, sprang er gegen ihn und begann, wie wild mit seinen Fäusten gegen die hölzerne Oberfläche zu hauen.

"Lass mich rein, lass mich rein, ich hab es eilig", zischte er.

"_Harry!_" Ein Schrei kam von der anderen Seite. "_Das Passwort ist Hot Demon!_"

"Hot Demon!", rief Harry und die Tür öffnete sich. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftraum, nur um ein sehr, sehr ekelerregendes Schauspiel zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Draco Malfoy lag unbeweglich auf dem Boden, seine Schlafanzughose aufgerissen. Es schien, dass der Blonde auf den Boden festgezaubert war, von niemand anderem als Millicent Bulstrode, die über dem hilflosen Jungen stand. Sie trug nichts außer einem pinken, kleinen String und einem lila Push-up.

Harry würgte und Millicent blickte ihn mit wütenden funkelnden Augen an. Das Mädchen trug korallenroten Lippenstift, der sich mit ihren Zähnen biss und ihr grüner Lidschatten war schlampig aufgetragen.

"Eurgh, verdammt Bulstrode, was zu _Hölle_ machst du da?", würgte Harry und ging schnell zu Draco, der den Tränen nahe war. "Und?", forderte er und kniete sich hin.

"Ich hab für ihn eine Striptease Show veranstaltet, wenn du es genau wissen willst", zischte Millicent und verschränkte ihre drallen Arme.

Harry legte seinen Arm schützend um Draco und funkelte Millicent böse an. "Ach, _wirklich?_"

„Ich wollte ihm gerade einen blasen, als du uns gestört hast." Sie schmollte und schaute Harry tödlich an.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Malfoy nicht so begeistert von der Idee ist, wie du." Harry zeigte Millicent seine Zähne und seine Augen verengten sich. "Guck, er hat noch nicht einmal einen Steifen." Er zeigte auf Dracos Shorts.

Millicent schmollte und schaute hochnäsig weg von Harry. "Daran hab ich ja gearbeitet, weißt du."

"_Finite incantatum_." Harry seufzte und befreite Draco von dem Zauber. "Sei froh, wenn ich dich nicht ins nächste Jahrhundert hexe, Bulstrode. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Millicent schien unwillig, doch als Harry seinen Zauberstab hob, dachte sie noch einmal darüber nach.

"Ich habe Voldemort vor ein paar Monaten getötet. Du willst dich sicherlich nicht mit mir duellieren?"

Millicent schickte einen letzten lustvollen Blick auf Draco, der sich nun hinter Harry auf den Boden zusammengerollt hatte und seine Arme um die Knie schlang. Dann segelte sie davon.

Harry half Draco zurück ins Bett, indem er ihn am Ellbogen stützte. Der Blonde zitterte immer noch, ein grauenvoller Ausdruck war auf die feinen Gesichtzüge gepflastert und Harry war ein bisschen besorgt.

"Was ist passiert, Malfoy?", fragte er sanft, denn er wollte die Veela nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzen. "Ich dachte, wir haben abgemacht, dass du dein Bett nicht verlässt, bis ich dich am morgen holen komme?"

Draco blickte finster und krabbelte unter seine dicke, schwarze Daunendecke. Er drehte sich weg von Harry.

"Ich musste den hässlichen Snape besuchen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine?"

"Oh." Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

"Ich musste meine Zähne putzen", sagte Draco, "Ich hab's vergessen."

Seinem eigenen Willen zum Trotz musste Harry lachen.

"Was?" Draco blickte ihn finster über die Schulter an.

Harry kicherte weiter. "Du bist so verdammt aufgeblasen, Malfoy! Kannst du nicht eine Nacht schlafen, ohne dir die Zähne zu putzen? Besonders dann, wenn du weißt, dass dich jeder Schüler aus dem Schatten in den dunklen Ecken anspringen würde.

Draco verzog seine Unterlippe und verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir ist, Narbengesicht, aber ich möchte nun mal frischen Atem haben."

"Verwöhnter, kindischer Dandy."

"Bin ich nicht!"

"Doch! Und jetzt schlaf. Ich werde wieder neue Sprüche auf das Bett sprechen. Und _verlasse verdammt noch mal_ _nicht_ das Bett."

"Schwanzlutscher."

Harry grinste Dracos beleidigte Miene an, verteilte ein paar Schutzzauber auf Dracos Bettvorhängen und schloss sie.

"Gute Nacht, schöner Engel", grinste Harry.

"Agh, Ich hasse dich Potter!", kam ein Schrei hinter den Vorhängen.

Harry verließ den Schlafsaal und kicherte über den schäumenden Slytherin.

...TBC...

* * *

Ganz riesige Knutscher und Umarmungen an: **gugi28**, **CeeLeStIne**, **GefallenerEngel**, **Dark-live**, **Ashumaniel**, **Snuggles2**, **Dray**, **Samy**, **Maja-chan** und last but not least **blub**! (Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Namen richtig geschrieben –kicher-)

**Arwen Urodumiel**: -grins- Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, der Autor dieser Story ist männlich! Das ist echt gemein, ein so guter Slash(!)-Autor ist männlich... –sigh- Naja, letztens hat er das 12 Kapitel hochgeladen, aber er hat im Moment viel zu viel zu tun, um MIMS wirklich regelmäßig hochzuladen.

**rah-chan**: Nö, die Originalstory ist noch nicht beendet. Michael Serpent hat letztens das 12. Kapitel hochgeladen und ein Ende ist nicht wirklich in Sicht. –zwinker- Was den Anfang des Briefes betrifft..._ Dora, du abscheuliche Entschuldigung für eine Cousine, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Baby. _Nya, ich denke, Dracy ist einfach total genervt, stinkwütend und noch dazu ein Malfoy... Und diese explosive Mischung lässt ihn halt so was schreiben. Aber er meint das nicht ernst, denke ich... und Tonks ist ja auch keine zarte Natur, die das nicht vertragen kann... Wer weiß, was sich Michael Serpent dabei gedacht hat...-schulterzuck-

**Deedochan**: Ja, warum Harry keine "besonderen" Gefühle für Draco empfindet, hab ich mich auch immer gefragt. Im neuen Kapitel von MIMS (im Original) wird dies erklärt... Also falls du es noch nicht selbst gelesen hast, musst du entweder warten, bis ich dahin komme oder das Original lesen –erpresst- Ich erzähl nichts! –zwinker-

**Kira**: -lach- Wie ich schon Deedochan erzählt hab, wird diese Frage im 12. Kapitel beantwortet. Also wenn die Neugier zu groß ist: Lies das Original –Werbung mach-


	7. Die zwei Beschützer

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling. Und die Idee stammt auch nicht von mir, so wie der Rest der Story O.o

**Warnung:** Slash, Harry/Draco, OOC, komischer Humor -grins-

Diese Geschichte ist leider nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter dieser Story ID: 1428955

Der Originalautor ist Michael Serpent (User ID: 351164) und ihr solltet seinem Profil mal einen Besuch abstatten, denn da gibt es noch viele andere Story, bei denen es sich lohnt, sie zu lesen.

Leute... Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich so selten update. Aber ich hab jetzt im zwölften Schuljahr so viel zu für die Schule zu tun, dass ich das Übersetzen, bzw. überhaupt das Schreiben zurückstellen muss. Ich hoffe, ihr seht das ein. –ganz lieb guck- Aber keine Angst, ich werde weitermachen, nur halt nicht so schnell ...

Nya. Jedenfalls ist hier das neue, das 7. Kapitel von Milk is my Sugar!

* * *

Milk is my Sugar

7. Die zwei Beschützer

Harry trottete das Treppenhaus zu den Slytherins in relativ guter Laune hinab. Der vorangegangene Tag war wie ein weit entfernter Traum für ihn. Jetzt war ein neuer Tag angebrochen, die Sonne schien hell nach der nächtlichen Kälte und alles schien weniger erdrückend. Oh! Der optimistische Zustand eines frisch aufgewachten Geistes!

Harry kam schließlich am Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum an. Die Wände um ihn herum waren feucht, seit er den tieferen Teil der Kerker betreten hatte, der unter dem See lag. Er erinnerte sich an das Passwort von letzter Nacht, als die blonde Veela es ihm zugerufen hatte.

"Hot Demon."

Aus Harrys Sicht klang das Passwort lächerlich. Kein Zweifel, dass es Pansy Parkinsons Werk war. Aber das Passwort funktionierte und die Portraittür schwang, mit leise knarrenden Scharnieren, auf. Vor Harry öffnete sich nun ein komplett neuer Anblick. Naja, nicht so neu, wenn man den gesamten Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum mitsamt seiner Einrichtung meinte- aber die Atmosphäre und die Menge an schwarzgrünen Umhängen und lächelnden Gesichtern war überwältigend absurd.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so viele Slytherins zur selben Zeit gesehen hatte- er vergaß, dass er seine täglichen Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle nur zwei Tische entfernt von diesem lebhaften Haufen aß. Aber, zugegebenermaßen, er hatte sie noch nie _lächeln_ gesehen.

"Hey, da ist Potter!", bemerkte einer der Drittklässler, alle verstummten und drehten ihre Gesichter zu Harry, der die Stufen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

"Naja, wer wird wohl hier sein, um Draco zu begleiten, denke ich", sagte Tracy Davies, die auf Theodore Notts Schoß saß, "Aber wie ist er hereingekommen?"

"Draco hat ihm gestern das Passwort gesagt", spottete Millicent, wurde aber sofort still, als Blaise Zabini sie recht feste anrempelte.

"Ähm... Ich werde dann einfach mal gehen", murmelte Harry und ging schnell durch den großen Raum, hin zu den Schlafräumen der männlichen Siebtklässler. Harry öffnete die Tür vorsichtig, aber sie quietschte trotzdem leise. Er blickte sich um, er sah, dass der Raum durch fünf Kerzen beleuchtet wurde und es um einiges gemütlicher aussah, als letzte Nacht. Crabbe und Goyle saßen auf ihren Betten und warteten offensichtlich darauf, dass ihr 'Boss' aufwachte.

"Hey, Jungs", grüßte Harry, bekam allerdings nur zwei giftige Blicke und Grunzen zur Antwort. Er beschloss die beiden Idioten zu ignorieren und ging zu Dracos Bett. "_Finite Incantatum._"

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschienen zwei starke Arme zwischen den Vorhängen und griffen nach Harrys Kragen. Harry jaulte, als er durch die Vorhänge auf das Bett gezogen wurde. Dort, in der schattenhaften Dunkelheit, traf er ein Paar funkelnde und sehr wütend aussehende graue Augen.

"Wo, zur _Hölle_, bist du gewesen, Potter?", drohte Draco, "Ich warte schon seit _Jahren_! Guck auf die Uhr, du Dummkopf! Halb neun! Und ich muss noch duschen, mich anziehen, meine Haare machen, meine Schulsachen packen, meine Zähne putzen, Riddle mitnehmen, einen Brief an meine Investoren bei Gringotts schreiben _und_ verdammt noch mal _frühstücken_! Und jetzt erzähl mir, Mr. Held des Universums, wie kann ich das alle machen _ohne zu spät zum Unterricht zu sein_?!"

"Wer ist Riddle?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Draco knurrte. "Potter! Kannst du mein Problem denn nicht sehen?"

"Ist das dein Haustier?"

"Hallo? Ich werde zu spät für Sexualverhalten magischer Kreaturen sein und das ist _alles deine Schuld_!"

"Wo ist es?"

"Argh!" Draco schüttelte Harry an den Schultern. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Narbengesicht?"

"Ja, ich höre dir zu." Harry grinste. "Ich habe bereits die Küche besucht, wir können also während des Unterrichts unser Frühstück essen."

"Oh... Das ist gut. Hast du auch Kaffee mitgenommen?" Draco schaute ihn besorgt an.

"Ja."

"Und Milch?"

"Nein."

"Bist du noch ganz zu _retten?_ Ich kann meinen Kaffee nicht ohne..."

"Ja, ja, ja, war nur ein Scherz. Ich hab deine Milch, okay?" Harry kicherte. Er genoss es wirklich, den Slytherin Idioten zu ärgern. "So, würdest du bitte deine Anziehsachen zusammensuchen, damit wir dann endlich zu den Duschen gehen können! Und brauchst dir über dein Haar keine Gedanken zu machen- es wird sowieso niemand darauf achten."

Draco schnappte wütend nach Luft, aber Harry sprach weiter.

"Und während du duschst, kann ich sehen, was ich mit Riddle machen kann, was auch immer es ist. Aber steh jetzt auf, wir verschwenden Zeit. Ich nehme deine Schultasche. Du musst dich einfach nur beeilen und ein paar Klamotten und dein Duschzeug holen."

"Was ist mit dem Brief an meine...?"

"Darum werden wir uns _später_ kümmern! Und jetzt _beweg_ deinen faulen Arsch!", kommandierte Harry und zeigte auf die halbgeöffneten Vorhänge.

Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry funkelte ihn mit einem solchen autoritären Glanz in seinen Augen an, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als gehorchen. Schließlich _war_ Harry sein Lebenspartner, er verfluchte ihn dafür, und hatte deswegen die ärgerliche, aber glücklicherweise noch geheime Kraft, Dracos Worte und Taten zu lenken. Draco hoffte nur, dass Harry dies nicht herausfand und anfangen würde, es gegen ihn zu benutzen.

"Riddle ist da drin." Er zeigte auf eine Truhe, als er daran vorbeiging. "Nimm ihn raus."

Neugierig stand Harry auf und ging zu der Truhe.

"Beißt es?", fragte er aus Spaß.

"Ja", sagte Draco und holte einen frischen Umhang aus dem Schrank. Harry schluckte unbemerkt und blickte in den dunklen Kasten.

"Er ist ein Doxy", erklärte Crabbe und Goyle kicherte, "Eine beißende Fee."

Und wirklich. Da lag eine kleine Kreatur in eine Ecke des Kastens gekringelt. Sie war tintenschwarz, pelzig und hatte Flügel. Vorsichtig stupste er sie mit dem Zeigefinger an und sie gähnte.

"Sein Name ist Riddle", sagte Goyle.

"... Ich weiß!" Harry sah ihn an.

"Oh."

"Nun, kann ich es einfach in die Hand nehmen?", fragte Harry.

"Nein, nur Draco kann ihn nehmen", grinste Crabbe, "Er beißt jeden anderen."

"Tut er nicht", sagte Draco mit finsteren Blick und warf sein Shampoo und Duschgel in eine kleine Tasche. "Snape beißt er auch nicht."

Sofort, als sie Dracos Stimme hörten, wandten Crabbe und Goyle ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Veela zu. Sie verfielen in einen Traumzustand, lehnten sich gegen einander und fraßen ihren Chef mit ihren Blicken. Harry verdrehte die Augen und versuchte den Doxy auf die Hand zu nehmen, die beiden dummen Schweinehaufen ignorierend. So lange sie nur starrten, würde er sie nicht verfluchen.

"Potter, nimm Riddle und dann los", sagte Draco, offensichtlich sehr entnervt über den Starr-Wettbewerb von Crabbe und Goyle, mehr als Harry war.

"Aber wird es mich beißen?" Harry warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu.

Draco seufzte. "Ich verspreche dir, Potter, wenn er es nicht tut, dann werde ich es tun!"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, als ein abstruses Bild von Draco, der in seine Finger biss, vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Dann schüttelte er es weg und führte seine Hand schließlich in die Truhe. Vorsichtig hob er den Doxy auf und legte stellte ihn auf seine Handfläche. Er war etwa 5 cm groß und starrte nun mit seinen glühenden Augen interessiert auf Harry. Er biss ihn nicht.

"Komm _jetzt_", jammerte Draco und zog an Harrys Ärmel. "Wir sind schon zu spät!"

Harry saß vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin Waschraum. Er lehnte sich gegen die verschlossene Holztür und spielte mit der seltsamen Kreatur in seiner Hand.

"Riddle mir dies, Riddle mir das..." Er grinste den vierbeinigen und vierarmigen feenähnlichen Doxy an. Der Doxy spreizte seine käferähnlichen, glänzenden Flügel und begann sie zu putzen.

"Wäschst du dich immer um die gleiche Zeit, wie dein Besitzer?", fragte Harry die Kreatur, obwohl er wusste, dass die kleine Fee ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

Der Doxy lächelte, zeigte aber eine gefährlich aussehende Linie von messerscharfen Zähnen. Harry versuchte unbeeindruckt auszusehen.

"Hey, was machst du da?", fragte eine Stimme und ein Paar Schuhe tauchten in Harrys Blickwinkel auf. "Warum sitzt du hier vor der Tür?"

"Ich passe auf Malfoy auf, während er duscht", antwortete Harry und schaute in das verächtlicht dreinschauende Gesicht von Theodore Nott.

"Du kannst da aber nicht bleiben, denn ich muss auch duschen. Lass mich durch."

"Uh, nein, das kann ich nicht, Nott." Harry stand auf und setzte den Doxy auf seine Schulter. "Niemand wird da drinnen jetzt duschen, außer Dra... Malfoy."

"Das ist eine Gemeinschaftsdusche, Potter, du kannst niemanden verbieten, sie zu betreten!" Theodore wurde langsam aber sicher sauer.

Harry kaute auf seinen Lippen; Theodore hatte irgendwie schon recht. Aber trotzdem... Was würde passieren, wenn Harry den Slytherin hineinließ?

"Ähm.. Kannst du nicht... na ja... noch fünfzehn Minuten oder so warten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Dusche danach frei ist", schlug er vor.

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig ein paar Sekunden an, beide wollten ihren Willen durchsetzten; aber Harry wusste, dass Theodore jeden Grund und jedes Recht dazu hatte, seinen Willen zu erlangen. Er war ein Slytherin und dies waren die Slytherin Gemeinschaftsduschen.

"Okay... Geh rein. Aber ich komme mit." Harry gab schließlich klein bei.

"Ooh, ich wusste nicht, dass der Junge, der Lebt ein Spanner ist", grinste Theodore. Harry funkelte ihn böse an, sagte aber kein Wort. Dann klopfte er an der Tür.

"Drac... ähm.. Malfoy?"

"Was ist?", blaffte der blonde Junge.

"Ehm... Nott will auch duschen. Deshalb kommen wir jetzt rein."

"Kann er denn verdammt noch mal nicht woanders duschen?"

"Wer will nicht. Und er hat nicht die Zeit, einen anderen Platz zu finden."

"Na gut", zischte Draco nach einer stillen Pause, "Aber werdet bloß nicht zu erregt, bei meinem Anblick."

Harry schnaubte. "Als ob mir das _jemals_ passieren könnte, du hochnäsiger Idiot."

"Unverschämter Kretin", murmelte Draco, als Harry die Tür aufstieß.

"Immer eine tolle Stimmung, wenn ihr beide zusammen seid", grinste Theodore und begann sich auszuziehen. "Ich wundere mich nur, dass ihr beide immer noch lebt."

"Das ist nur so, weil wir uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen dürfen", knurrte Draco aus der Duschkabine. "Wenn mir etwas passiert, ist Potter dafür verantwortlich und muss sofort zu Dumbledore und ich darf meine... ähm.. überzeugenden Fähigkeiten nicht dafür benutzen, jemandem physisches Leid zuzufügen."

"Nun, das macht die Sache klar." Theodores Augen funkelten belustigt. Harry fühlte sich sehr unwohl, als der Slytherin anfing, seine Hose auszuziehen. "Aber die gesamte Situation ist so lächerlich. Es ist so bizarr euch beide so... verträglich miteinander herumhängen zu sehen."

"Ach wirklich?" Harry klang gelangweilt und streichelte die Doxy.

"Potter ist aber insgeheim glücklich darüber, meine zivilisierte und witzige Gesellschaft zu teilen", sagte Draco und steckte seinen Kopf zwischen den Duschvorhängen hindurch. "Er versucht seinen Charakter zu festigen."

"Tu ich verdammt noch mal nicht." Harry funkelte ihn böse an. "Es ist mehr als bedauerlich, wenn ich irgendwie durch _dich_ beeinflusst werde."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, Wasser spritzte von seinen nassen Locken und auch auf Harrys Gesicht.

"Eww, Malfoy!" Harry wischte sich das Wasser von den Brillengläsern.

Draco lachte. Harry warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu, aber er fühlte sich merkwürdig verzaubert von dem Lachen der Veela. Er war nicht fähig, seine Augen von Draco abzuwenden. Das nasse, völlig weiße Haar fiel über die Augen und Wangen des Blonden und dieser Anblick war so gegensätzlich zu dem sonst immer arroganten Selbst und die grauen Augen waren so strahlend und tief, dass es Harry eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Aber wie war das möglich? War Harry nicht derjenige, der immun gegen Dracos Zauber sein sollte?

"Erde an Potter", grinste Draco.

"Oh." Harry wachte aus seiner Trance auf. "Ich... ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, was das für eine weiße Substanz auf deiner Backe ist. Haben wir dich... ähm... bei etwas gestört?"

Draco hob seine Hand um sich an die Wange zu fassen. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass der Duschvorhang, den er gehalten hatte, um seine tieferen Körperregionen zu bedecken, ungezwungen zur Seite rutschte und mehr enthüllte, als Harry erwartet hatte, als er das Badezimmer betreten hatte.

"Das ist nur Shampoo, Potter", sagte Draco und strich die weiße Substanz von seiner Wange. "Und überhaupt, _nein_, ich habe mir _keinen_ runtergeholt, du Perversling!"

"Uh... Ich werde... einfach.... mal anfangen.....ähm....ja", hustete Theodore, mit geweiteten Augen, die auf den nackten Draco Malfoy starrten und verschwand in seiner Duschkabine. Harry blickte auch schnell von Draco weg und errötete.

"Was? _So_ hässlich bin ich auch schon wieder nicht!", schmollte Draco und verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang, um sein Haar abzuspülen.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht hässlich...", murmelte Harry leise. Dann drehte er sich um und blickte in seine eigenen Augen durch den Spiegel. "Was zur Hölle passiert mit mir?", flüsterte er.

"Potter?" Es war Theodore.

"Ja?", antwortete Harry und quetschte den Rand des Spülbeckens. Er hoffte ernsthaft, dass Nott seine leisen Wörter nicht gehört hatte. Der Slytherin band ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und schritt auf Harry zu.

"Hey... ich hab gestern Abend aus Versehen gehört, wie sie deine Freunde, Wiesel und Granger unterhalten haben." Er sprach leise, so dass Draco ihn nicht hören konnte.

"Weasley", korrigierte Harry missbilligend.

"Wie auch immer." Theodore winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Was ich dich fragen wollte... Ist es wahr, dass du versuchst den richtigen Lebenspartner für Draco zu finden?"

Harry schaute überrascht. "Öh... ja.."

"Super!" Theodore grinste. "Ich meine... Ich wollte..." Der Slytherin fummelte an seinen Fingern. "Würdest du mir eine Chance mit ihm geben?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Eine Chance?"

"Genau" Theodore gewann seine Selbstkontrolle zurück und stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn. "Ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich der Passende für ihn sein könnte."

"Naja..." Harry lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken und blickte Theodore abschätzend an, seine Arme gekreuzt. "Aber du bist ein Junge!"

"Ja, und?" Theodore runzelte die Stirn.

"Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, ob Malfoy überhaupt schwul ist!", zischte Harry leise.

"Warum finden wir es nicht heraus, hmm?" Theodore grinste. "Bitte, Potter."

Harry blickte in die tief blauen Augen des Slytherins und seufzte.

"Na gut, okay."

Theodore schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. "Danke."

"Ich werde für ein paar Minuten hinausgehen." Harry machte sich auf den Weg. "Aber werde nicht zu erregt, okay? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich _so_ schlimm verzaubern werde, wenn..."

"Keine Angst." Theodore legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. "Ich werde nett sein."

Harry nickte nur, ging langsam aus dem Badezimmer und schloss die Tür leise.

Draco lehnte sich gegen die grüne Mauer der Dusche. Er schloss die Augen und atmete lange aus. Okay, gerade hatte er 'aus Versehen' den Duschvorhang zur Seite fallen lassen, vor Potters Augen. Zur Hölle mit seinen verdammten Veela Hormonen! Potter musste doch jetzt denken, dass er komplett bescheuert war. Oh, warte- nichts neues. Wie auch immer... Das war total daneben gewesen.

"_Haben wir dich bei etwas gestört?_", machte er Potter, mit einer quietschenden Stimme nach und streckte die Zunge raus. "Seine so genannten Scherze werden immer bescheuerter", murmelte er und ließ das heiße Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen. "Elender Gryffindor Trottel..."

"Draco?", fragte jemand und Draco hörte, wie sein Duschvorhang beiseite geschoben wurde.

"Was ist jetzt, Potter?", zischte er, nicht darum bemüht, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Das Wasser rauschte angenehm in seinen Ohren und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas davon zu probieren.

"Nicht Potter. Ich bin's." Theodore Nott betrat die Kabine und schloss den Vorhang hinter sich. Dracos Augen sprangen sofort auf und er stellte das Wasser ab.

"Du! Was machst du _verdammt noch mal_ in meiner Dusche? Geh raus! Potter!"

"Reg dich nicht so auf." Theodore schloss Dracos Mund mit seiner Hand und schritt noch etwas näher. "Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich wollte bloß... ich wollte bloß herausfinden, ob die Chemie zwischen uns stimmt. Du weißt... Ob ich dein Lebenspartner sein könnte?"

Draco biss in Theodores Finger, der Junge jaulte und zog seine Hand weg.

"Da ist keine Chemie zwischen uns. Du bist nicht mein Lebenspartner. Und jetzt _verschwinde_!"

"Ach, komm schon, Drake... Gib mir eine Chance, okay?", bat Theodore. "Oder bist du nicht an Jungen interessiert?"

"Nott, nur zur Information für dein armseliges, mickriges Hirn, Veela können sich ihre Lebenspartner nicht aussuchen. Sie können es sich nicht aussuchen, ob es Mädchen oder Jungen sind, sie können sich noch nicht einmal aussuchen ob es verdammte Vampire sind! Aber eine Sache ist klar. Sie wissen immer, wer ihr Lebenspartner ist und zwar von dem Moment an, wo sie ihn treffen. Also glaub mir, wenn ich es sage. Du bist _nicht_ mein Lebenspartner."

"Lüg dich doch nicht selber an, Draco. Du solltest deine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, nur weil ich ein Junge bin. Ich verspreche dir, es wird sich lohnen..."

Erst jetzt realisierte Draco, dass er alleine in der Duschkabine war, mit einem Jungen, der zehn Zentimeter größer war, als er und dessen feuchte Erektion beinahe seinen Bauch berührte. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

"Potter! Was _zur Hölle ist los mit dir_? Warum hast du diesen Psychopaten in meine... mmmffff!"

Theodore fing Dracos Lippen mit seinen eigenen gierig auf und drückte seine Hüften gegen Draco. Draco knurrte wütend und versuchte den anderen Slytherin wegzustoßen, beißend und schlagend.

Aber es war nutzlos- Theodore war der Stärkere von beiden. Und zusätzlich waren ihre Körper immer noch so nass, das sie auch noch sehr glitschig waren, was Draco nicht half, zu flüchten- nein, es brachte ihn nur noch fester an Theodore.

"Magst du es nicht, Draco?" Theodore lächelte sanft hinunter zu dem blonden Jungen und fing an, Dracos Rücken zu reiben.

"POTTER! WO UM HIMMELS WILLEN BIST DU?", rief Draco aus vollem Halse. Theodore griff wütend nach Dracos Kiefer und presste ihre Nasen zusammen.

"Potter ist nicht hier. Er hat mich mit dir alleine gelassen."

"W-w-was?" Draco Augen weiteten sich.

"Oh, ja..." Theodore grinste nun. "Potter wollte mir eine Chance geben, herauszufinden, ob ich dein Lebenspartner bin, oder nicht."

"Fuck! Ich _bring _diesen verdammten Gryffindor _Idiot_ um!", schrie Draco und trat Theodore mitten in seine Familienplanung. "Und du! Geh weg von mir, du Flittchen! _Du bist nicht mein Lebenspartner!_"

Theodore zischte vor Schmerz und krümmte sich. Draco nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um aus der Kabine zu flüchten. Er stürzte hinaus aus der Dusche und steuerte auf das Handtuch zu, dass an der Wand hing. Aber als er gerade versuchte, die Türklinke zu erreichen, wurde er von Theodore umgestoßen und fiel auf seinen Bauch. Theodore setzte sich schnell auf seine Beine und presste Dracos Oberkörper mit seinen starken Händen auf den Boden. Sie waren beide immer noch vollkommen nackt.

"Potter..." Draco versuchte zu rufen, doch die ganze Luft in seinen Lungen hatte sich bei dem Fall verabschiedet und er brachte nur ein leises Piepsen zustande.

"Mwhahaahaa", gluckste Theodore und hievte sich ein wenig weiter nach oben, näher an Dracos Pobacken. "Sieht nett aus."

Dracos Wange und Schläfe waren auf den kalten, nassen Badezimmerboden gepresst und er versuchte, sich auf das Atmen zu konzentrieren. Theodores Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und sendeten ekelerregende Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper.

"Potter...", versuchte er wieder mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Er kann dich nicht hören...", quälte ihn Theodore. "Und auch wenn er es könnte... Ich habe die Badezimmertür mit dem _Colloportus_ Zauber belegt. Er wird es nicht schaffen, sie...!"

_Wham!_ Die Badezimmertür sprang auf und prallte laut gegen die Wand. Harry stand im Türrahmen, seine Augen funkelten voller Wut und Abscheu. Er zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab geradewegs auf Theodore.

"Not... Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

"Hey, sei nicht übereilig, ich gebe meinem neuen Freund... ähm... nur eine Massage?" Theodore versucht zu lächeln und fing an, Dracos Schulterblätter zu streicheln.

"Potter...", zischte Draco, offensichtlich hatte er seine Stimme zurückgewonnen. "Du verdammter _Idiot_..."

Theodore und Harry keuchten entsetzt, als plötzlich etwas Schwarzes begann, aus den Schulterblättern zu sprießen, die der braunhaarige Slytherin massierte.

"Ich bin so wütend, dass ich dich _töten_ könnte, Potter..." Draco schnaubte wieder und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. "Hast du denn _überhaupt keine_ Gehirnzellen in deinem hässlichen Kopf? Wie _konntest_ du? _Wie konntest du uns alleine lassen_?"

Theodore schrie voller Angst, als zwei rabenschwarze Flügel aus Dracos Rücken sprossen, genau vor seinem Gesicht. Die scharfen Enden der fledermausähnlichen Auswüchse stachen ihn in die Brust, als sie sich zu ihrer gesamten Größe ausbreiteten und er stolperte von der Veela weg. Blut rann seinen Bauch hinunter.

"Was dachtest du, was du _tust_!" Draco drückte sich nun auf seine Knie und starrte Harry wutentbrannt an. Seine Zähne waren genauso scharf, wie die seines Doxys und er war bereit jemanden- oder genauer Harry- in winzig kleine Stücke zu zerreißen.

Harry war so von Panik erfasst, dass er aus Versehen seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ.

"Es...es...es tut mir leid...", stammelte er und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, als Draco anfing in seine Richtung zu krabbeln. Die Slytherin Veela schaute ziemlich wild aus, ihre alabasterfarbene Haut leuchtete, im Kontrast zu den sündhaft schwarzen Flügeln.

"Verdammt richtig, dir sollte es _leid tun_!", zischte Draco, sprang vorwärts und hob Harrys Zauberstab vom Boden auf. "Was denkst du, was ich jetzt mit dir machen werde?"

Der Doxy feierte auf Harrys Schultern. Er tanzte und kicherte wie verrückt. Offensichtlich hatte er so etwas noch nie vorher gesehen.

"Bitte, Malfoy... Draco?" Harry schauderte unter dem starren Blick der Veela. "Ich... ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun... Ich verspreche es... Ich war bescheuert, ich weiß..."

"Halt einfach nur die Schnauze!", knurrte Draco. "Du machst dich ja lächerlich."

Draco warf den Zauberstab zu Harry und dieser fing ihn mit seinen Sucherreflexen. Dann drehte sich die Veela herum, immer noch auf dem Boden kniend, und blickte Theodore an. "Und du... Du bist ekelerregend. Verschwinde!"

Theodore konnte nichts anderes, als heftig zu nicken. Schnell griff er nach dem Handtuch an der Wand und seinen Anziehsachen auf der Bank und rannte aus dem Raum hinaus. Beinahe hätte er Harry umgerannt.

"Und geh zum Krankenflügel mit den Stichen!", rief Draco hinter ihm her, bevor er sich fallen ließ und seine Schläfen massierte.

Ein Albtraum... Sein Leben war ein Albtraum. Was hatte er jemals Schlimmes gemacht, um so etwas zu verdienen? Oh, nein... Lieber doch nicht. Er wusste genau, was er alles gemacht hatte und er wollte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, besonders nicht jetzt.

"Potter, lass mich _nicht_ wieder alleine, wie eben!", zischte er stattdessen und sein ganzer Körper zitterte in blinder Wut.

"Nein, nicht wieder... Ich verspreche es." Harry schluckte. "Nie wieder!"

"Nicht wieder, _bevor_ ich nicht meine _Medizin_ bekommen habe, du Idiot!", schrie Draco dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht. "Wir werden schließlich nicht heiraten oder so!"

Harry war erstaunt über Dracos Ausbruch. "Ich...ich meinte damit nicht, dass wir das machen."

"Ich weiß!", rief Draco, noch erhitzter, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Sein Körper wurde heiß... Er hatte das Gefühl zu brennen... Und er wusste, dass bedeutete nur eine Sache: Er würde bald die härteste Erektion aller Zeiten bekommen. Potter, sein verdammter, grünäugiger, gutaussehender Lebenspartner... Nein! Draco griff wütend nach seinem Handtuch und band es um seine Hüften.

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt und ein bisschen ängstlich an. "Draco?"

Die Veela zwang sich selbst, sich abzuregen. Draco atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper. Durch die Kraft seines Willens, zwang er die schrecklichen Flügel wieder zurück in seine Schultern und seine Zähne wieder normal zu werden.

"Mir geht's gut, Potter", hauchte er schließlich. Dann stand er auf und griff nach Harrys Umhang. "Aber dir nicht", grinste er.

Es war wirklich erbärmlich, in dem kalten Wind mit nasser Kleidung zu stehen. Sexualverhalten magischer Kreaturen hatte gerade begonnen und Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Geschieht dir recht", hatte Draco vor wenigen Sekunden klar gemacht und Harry wusste, dass der Slytherin Recht hatte. Trotzdem sagte er es nicht laut.

"Wir werden heut Medusas durchnehmen", erklärte Hagrid und zeigte freudestrahlend auf den komischen, kleinen Stall, vor ihnen. "Geht besser rein."

Harry hörte, sie Pansy Parkinson erklärte, dass der Stall so verzaubert war, dass er von Innen wie ein feuchter Sumpf aussah, damit dort drin die Ideale Umgebung für Medusas war. Sie hatte Recht, bemerkte Harry, als er hinein ging und sich bei dem plötzlich weichen Boden beinahe den Knöchel verstauchte. Draco, aber, behielt seine Grazie, als er eintrat und dreiundzwanzig bewundernde Augenpaare folgten ihm. Harry und Draco gingen auf dem moosigen Grund weiter mit den anderen Schülern, Draco war besorgt um seinem Umhang und Harry sah blass kalt aus.

"Wo ist mein Frühstück?", fragte Draco und klopfte Harry an die Schulter. "Ich verhungere."

Seine rot gewordene Nase schniefend, fasste Harry in seine Tasche und holte einen kleinen Beutel hinaus.

"Es ist deine Schuld, wenn es klitschnass ist", sagte er verschnupft, "_Engorgio!"_

Eine Thermoskanne, ein kleiner Milchkarton und eine Tüte Sandwiches wuchsen wieder zur Originalgröße an. Draco nahm sofort eins, von den Sandwiches.

"Mmm... Lecker, woher weißt du, dass ich am liebsten Thunfisch Sandwiches mag?", schnurrte er, als er einen großen Bissen genommen hatte.

"Äh... Ich mag sie auch?", grinste Harry.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, aber er konnte kein Kommentar darauf geben, weil Hagrid die Medusas erreicht hatte und nun anfing, zu reden.

Und wirklich, die Medusas waren aus Harrys Sicht sehr merkwürdige Kreaturen. Sie waren halb Schlange und halb Frau, ihre Haut war gräulich-grün, warm und schuppig und ihre Haare bestanden aus Hunderten von kleinen dünnen Schlangen. Ihre Zähne waren scharf und ihre Augen sahen intelligent und munter aus, bereit dazu, jeden zu versteinern, der es wagte, sie zu stören. Hagrid, unnötig zu sagen, war verzaubert von ihnen. Harry, dagegen, war eher uninteressiert- schließlich hatte er schon eine seltsame, lebende Spezies in seiner Obhut, in der aufgeblasenen, vornehmen Form von Draco Malfoy. Und das reichte, um genug Aufregung und Erkenntnisse für den Rest des Schuljahres zu erwecken. Sogar der Bereich Sexualverhalten war dabei, man bedenke nur die Dusch-Episode an diesem Morgen.

Harry sah den blonden Jungen gedankenverloren an. Ja, er musste für Draco einen Lebenspartner finden, und das schnell. Es war erst der zweite Tag seit seinem Fehler und es fühlte sich schon wie eine viel zu schwere Last auf Harrys Schultern an. Naja, eigentlich war es ja nichts, worüber man sich wundern musste- es war ja schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig hassten. Es gehörte schon zum Basiswissen, dass die beiden nicht gut miteinander auskamen. Und nun waren sie gezwungen, zu kooperieren, gezwungen zu einem zivilisierten Verhalten miteinander. Harry seufzte. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Es ähnelte eher einem lächerlichen Theaterspiel, ein erbärmliches Schauspiel zweier Marionetten, dessen Bewegungen zwei Sachen gesteuert wurden: Dumbledores strikten Anweisungen und Dracos Veela Instinkten.

Harry blickte hinunter auf seinen Umhang. Er war klitschnass. Draco hatte ihn, nach dem Nott-Vorfall, unter eine Dusche gestellt, als kleine Rache. Harry fühlte sich unwirklich, als er über die ganze Sache nachdachte. Die schwarzen Flügel und die leuchtende Haut... Und nun gab es keine Spuren von nicht-menschlichen Zügen an jeglichen Körperstellen. Stattdessen sah Harry nichts anderes, als einen relativ gutaussehenden jungen Man, am Rande des Wahnsinns, immerfort um sich herum schauend, Kaffee trinkend und versuchend, darauf aufzupassen, dass ihn niemand attackierte.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. Es war wahr, Draco war ein Angsthase und ein Weichei. Doch komischer Weise hatte diese Besonderheit den Ruf des gefürchteten und bewunderten Slytherin nicht angekratzt- wenn möglich, hatte sie Dracos Charisma sogar noch erweitert, dass er nun, vom Level her, für jeden unwiderstehlich war.

"Was starrst du so?", fragte Draco, "Bist du letzten Endes doch meinen Zaubern verfallen?"

"Nein." Ein klägliches Lächeln bildete sich zögernd auf Harrys Lippen, als er zu Draco sah. "Ich genieße bloß dein Unbehagen."

"Na gut. Tu es solange du noch kannst. Aber du solltest wissen, dass, wenn Hagrid anfängt, mir mehr, als nur diesen lustvollen Blick zuzuschicken, verspreche ich dir, dass das kein lustiger Job ist, ihn von mir fernzuhalten."

"Dann hör gefälligst auf, durch die Gegend zu flirten!", unterbrach ihn Harry schnaubend. "Du hilfst dir wenig mit deinen Kunststücken. Flügel, um Himmels Willen! Konntest du es nicht wenigstens ein bisschen niedriger angehen, du Schwuchtel?"

"Entschuldige! Ich konnte nichts dafür! Alles was passiert ist, passierte aus purem Selbstschutz!", zischte Draco halblaut, damit die Klasse nicht gestört wurde. "Selbstschutz, weil _du_ mich _alleine_ gelassen hast! Das machst du besser nicht noch einmal. Und nicht während des Unterrichts. Wir wissen alle, wie sehr Hagrid auf alles steht, was auch nur entfernt an eine magische Kreatur erinnert."

"Also gibst du zu, dass du eine magische Kreatur bist!", lachte Harry leise.

Draco zischte: "Bin ich NICHT! Ich bin genauso menschlich, wie du es bist!"

"Ähm... Bist du nicht."

"Doch bin ich!"

"Nein, bist du nicht!"

"Doch bin ich!" Draco ballte seine Fäuste. "Ich bin ein Mensch. Eine etwas außergewöhnliche Version von einem, aber immer noch ein Mensch."

Harry sah, dass es besser war, nicht mehr über dieses Thema zu reden- Dracos Zähne wurden langsam aber sicher ein kleines bisschen schärfer. Offensichtlich war dies ein wunder Punkt für Draco. Offensichtlich wollte der Slytherin nicht in die Klassifizierung "Tier" oder "nicht-menschlich" fallen. Harry sah in das schmollende Gesicht seines Erzfeindes und grinste.

"Wusstest du, dass du Sommersprossen hast?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich geschockt. "Ich habe _keine_ Sommersprossen!"

"Doch, hast du", lachte Harry.

"Nein, hab ich nicht!" Draco fühlte über sein Gesicht. "_Ich habe keine Sommersprossen!_"

Harry lachte nun direkt in Dracos Gesicht. "Keine Angst, Malfoy, sie lassen dich ein wenig weicher aussehen... fast liebenswürdig."

Das brachte Draco dazu, noch entsetzter zu schauen, wenn es überhaupt noch ging. Er war so geschockt, dass er kein Wort dazu brachte, seinen Mund zu verlassen. Harry schaute dem Slytherin amüsiert zu, als dieser die Kapuze seines Umhangs über seinen Kopf stülpte und sich so weit wie möglich im Schatten des Leinenstoffs verbarg.

Dann, urplötzlich, kam jemand, griff nach Dracos Arm und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry war sofort alarmiert und sprang sofort näher an Draco heran.

"Zabini, was willst du?", fragte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab, noch bevor jemand von den Slytherins die Chance hatte, ein Wort zu sagen.

"Ich wollte nur kurz mit Draco plaudern, wenn das okay für dich ist, Mr. Potter", sprach Blaise Zabini gekünstelt und verbeugte sich spöttisch in Harrys Richtung. "Oder gibt es irgendwelche neuen Regeln, die es Draco verbieten, mit seinen Klassenkameraden zu sprechen?"

"Nein", grunzte Harry, "Aber... Behalte einfach deine Finger bei dir."

"Eifersüchtig?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue, beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren und drehte sich zu Draco. "Wie geht es dir?"

Draco nahm die Kapuze wieder von seinem Kopf und schaute ein wenig überrascht, aber nicht wirklich undankbar über die Unterbrechung. "Ging schon mal besser."

"Ich hab gehört, was Millicent gestern Nacht mit dir gemacht hat." Blaise funkelte böse, bei dem Gedanken. "Widerliche Schlampe. Keine Manieren."

Draco zuckte nur mir den Schultern. "Naja... Es war nicht ihr Fehler, weißt du."

"Natürlich war es das", sagte Blaise aufgebracht, "Sieh mal, ich kenne die Situation. Ich weiß, dass du eine Halb-Veela bist. Ich weiß, dass du diesen.... diesen komischen Zauber, der die Leute verrückt macht, ausstrahlst. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass man dich so behandeln soll. Es sind die anderen, die lernen sollten, sich zu selber zu kontrollieren!"

"Danke, Blaise, aber ich denke, du vergisst da einen Punkt." Draco schaute ihn frustriert an. "Sie _können_ sich selber nicht kontrollieren. Und deshalb werde ich Millicent keine Schuld dafür geben. Nein, ich beschuldige nur meine Vorfahren... und natürlich Potter."

Draco funkelte böse zu Harry hinüber und dieser funkelte zurück. Blaise schaute die beiden mit teuflischen Vergnügen zu.

"Draco... Ich mache mir sorgen um dich. Ich bin dein Freund und ich will, das dies auch so bleibt, auch wenn diese neue Situation zwischen uns steht. Es macht mich verrückt, Crabbe und Goyle als einzige Gesellschaft zu haben... Du weißt, wie viel Zeit Theodore im Moment mit Tracey verbringt."

Beide, Harry und Draco, schnaubten zu gleichen Zeit, was wirklich einen Hauch von Komik hatte.

"Und na ja..." Blaise schaute die beiden immer noch verdächtig an. "Ich dachte einfach nur, dass du auch meine Gesellschaft mögen würdest, denn es ist offensichtlich, dass du nur Sankt Potter hast, um dich zu unterhalten- und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mehr wie eine schwere Last ist, als ein guter Freund."

Draco blickte Blaise verdächtig an, doch ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung glühte in seinen Augen auf.

"Okay, Blaise, du hast zumindest in einem Punkt recht. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, etwas andere Gesellschaft, als Potters zu haben. Aber da gibt es diese eine kleine Problem."

"Und das wäre?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich bespringst."

"Draco... ich verspreche dir, ich habe nicht vor, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstörten, indem ich dich attackiere. Ich kann mich selbst kontrollieren."

"Also... Sagst du, dass du nicht das Bedürfnis hast, mich zu bumsen?"

"Sei nicht blöd", sagte Blaise, "Natürlich würde ich dich liebend gerne bumsen und dir das Hirn rausvögeln. Aber da gibt es einen Unterschied- Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht willst."

Draco schien über Blaises Wörter nachzudenken. Sicherlich, es würde nicht schlecht sein, jemanden zu haben, der ihn von seinen Gedanken an Potter ablenkte. Draco schauderte, als er sich an den Morgen erinnerte, als er fast... Nein, nicht daran denken.

"Willkommen in unserer kleinen Gruppe, Blaise", sagte Draco und grinste hämisch in Harrys Richtung. "Es ist nur zu blöd, dass wir nicht von Har... Potter loskommen können, weil er ja mein Beschützer ist, aber ich denke, wir werden mit ihm schon irgendwie klarkommen."

Harry funkelte in böse an, doch Draco ignorierte ihn. Blaise grinste fröhlich.

"Wir könnten so tun, als ob er unser männlicher Diener wäre... eine Sklave oder so", grinste Blaise, "Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein Halsband und eine Leine besorgen?"

Draco würgte bei dem Gedanken und seine Wangen erröteten. Er wollte an nichts denken, dass Bilder von Harry Potter, einem dunklen Raum und schwerem Bondage Sex in seinen Kopf brachte. Seine Veela Instinkte spielten verrückt und er musste seine Augen schließen, um sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen... um seine Hände wieder zurück in seine Taschen zu stecken, anstatt mit ihnen in Harrys Hintern zu kneifen.

Harry schaute unterdessen sehr angewidert aus.

"Zabini, für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht wissen solltest, ich bin nicht Malfoys Diener oder sonstiges, ich bin sein _Beschützer_."

"Beschützer, ja?" Blaise schaute ihn giftig an. "In diesem Fall, sind wir beide es. Mal sehen, wem Draco von uns beiden am meisten traut!"

"Willst du mich heraufordern?" Harrys Augen funkelten.

"Ja." Blaise schaute selbstsicher und arrogant.

"Zabini, du hast einen an der Klatsche." Harry blickte gelangweilt drein. "Ich interessiere mich nicht für deine Kinderspiele. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass Malfoy seine Medizin aus Indien so bald wie möglich bekommt, so, dass wir beide von diesem bescheuerten Befehl, der uns aneinander bindet befreit werden."

Draco sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment ersticken.

"Malfoy, geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry leise und runzelte seine Stirn, während er nach seiner Schulter griff. Dracos Augen sprangen auf und beide, Harry und Blaise, keuchten, als sie sahen, dass sie hell glühten. Draco zog hastig seine Kapuze wieder an.

"Mir geht es perfekt. Aber... Verpisst euch einfach beide."

Harry und Blaise tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, aber sie wussten, dass sie den Befehlen der Veela nicht folge leisten mussten. Besonders jetzt, wo Hagrid sich ihnen näherte.

Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht, als Harry am Slytherin Tisch saß um Mittag zu essen, empfing er eine Eule von Professor Snape. Die kleine Kritzelei erzählte, dass Madame Pomfrey es geschafft hatte, Theodore Notts Wunden perfekt zu heilen, aber, weil Harry an diesem Unfall schuldig war, würden wegen ihm zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen. Und noch etwas; Harrys Eigentum würde –noch heute abend- in die Slytherin Kerker gebracht werden.

...TBC...

* * *

Ganz liebe Knuddler und Kekse gehen an: **Moin**, **Ashumaniel, Angie, GefallenerEngel, the-memory-remains, Arwen Urodumiel, Samy, Sanies, Snuggles2, Tash, leah-chan01, Severina35, blub, Jeysi, Leaky Cauldron anno 1985, DiamondOfOcean, Zandra Spearrit, Lara-Lynx**

**Enlothiel**: Lieblings Fic? –rotwerd- Ist zwar nicht wirklich von mir, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem geert... nur ob das immer noch so ist, da ich ja lange nicht mehr geupdated hab...? Nya. Zur Frage: Ja, ich habe noch eine andere Story von Michael Serpent übersetzt: Hold me Now... Genauso verrückt, wie MIMS, falls du's noch nicht gelesen hast. Dann gibt es da noch Golden Snitch, die ich zwar nicht übersetze, sondern ein paar Freundinnen von mir. Ich kann dir da nur nicht sagen, wann sie hochgeladen wird.

**Jashiro**: Ähm... –überleg- Naja, ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie lange ich für eine Seite brauche... Ich schreibe einfach drauf los und hab die Zeit nicht im Hinterkopf. Es dauert aber nicht all zu lange, nach meinem Zeitempfinden. (Was nicht's zu sagen hat ). Aber ich lese es nicht noch mal durch... Außer ganz am Schluss, bevor ich es zum betalesen schicke.


End file.
